


Pennywise Circus

by midnight__shadow



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King, KING Stephen - Works
Genre: 1930s, Alternate Universe, Carnival, Circus, Dust Bowl, Gen, Homophobia, M/M, Mystery, Psychology, Violence
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-19
Updated: 2020-01-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:40:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 20,803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22323469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/midnight__shadow/pseuds/midnight__shadow
Summary: Роберт Грэй — сын владельца карнавала, остановившегося на окраине Дерри. У Роберта много тайн, о которых ему лучше молчать для своего же блага, и столько же странных желаний. Но пока он скрывает их, жители города придумывают для него свою историю.
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Работа ранее была опубликована на ФБ https://ficbook.net/readfic/8460356

_— Вам нравятся карнавалы? — кричит Кэм.  
Зал хором отвечает, что да. Само собой, они им нравятся.  
— А вас когда-нибудь целовали на полпути?  
И теперь от криков едва не рушится крыша.  
«Мистер Мерседес» Стивен Кинг_

Роберт выходит из трейлера, когда остальные заканчивают завтракать. Он поел одним из первых, чтобы успеть на встречу и вернуться к тому времени, о котором отец его попросит. Но пока Роберт не задумывается об этом. Он прикрывает глаза, наслаждаясь тем, как последние теплые лучи осеннего солнца согревают его кожу, предвещая хороший день.

Джонатан Грэй, который по-обыкновению завтракает с Дафной, как по приказу, отставляет свою тарелку, выходит из-за стола и направляется к сыну.

— Ты идешь в город? — спрашивает он.

— На встречу с Шоном.

Ему не нужно объяснять. Отец знает. Точно так же, как Роберт знает, что Джон спит с темнокожей женщиной по имени Дафна. Но на карнавале это мало кого заботит. По крайней мере здесь они живут среди людей, многие из которых понимают, что такое отличаться от других.

— Вернешься к часу? — спрашивает Джон.

— Как всегда. Я помню про афиши.

Роберт помнит, но воспринимает происходящее вскользь. Традиционный хлопок по плечу и улыбка отца, смех за столом, шелест шатра на ветру — все это пока от него далеко. На уме у него совершенно иные вещи.

И в самом деле все оставшиеся заботы вылетают у него из головы уже через час. К тому времени губы Шона плотно обхватывают его член, а его горячие ладони ложатся ему на бедра. Роберт уже физически не способен думать ни о чем другом. Ни карнавала, ни работы для него сейчас не существует. Есть только он и этот парень.

Шон знает, что делает. Медленно, не выпуская его, он начинает скользить губами к головке. Роберт испытывает отчаянное желание подтянуть Шона обратно за обнаженные плечи, но только стискивает кулаки и закусывает губу. Больше, чем снова оказаться полностью в его разгоряченном влажном рту, Роберт жаждет только кончить.

Рассеянно он поднимает одну руку с плеча Шона и пропускает его волосы сквозь свои пальцы. У его шеи, где стрижка короче, в ход идут ногти. Роберт проводит рукой по спине, вырисовывая на чувствительной коже концентрические круги. Он уже знает, что любит его приятель. И тот знает, что любит он.

Шон не выпускает его и, обхватив губами, осторожно касается зубами члена, который и без того изнывает от напряжения. Роберт резко выдыхает, словно кто-то бьет его в грудь. Он, как мало кто другой, способен растворяться в собственных чувствах, теряя в них свое я. И когда Шон вдруг раскрывает губы и касается его одним лишь кончиком языка, с этим исчезает и ощущение его рук, и его дыхания на коже. Последнее, что Роберт осознает, как Шон подается ближе к нему. Теряются все детали — тепло его рта, движения его языка. Остается только этот момент. Бесконечно мучительный и невыносимо прекрасный. И только теперь, на грани помутнения, Роберт наконец позволяет себе поддаться.

Импульс тянущего чувства наслаждения расходится по его телу и на какой-то момент Роберт боится, что сейчас упадет. Вернее он чувствует, что уже падает, хотя продолжает стоять на месте и цепляться за Шона.

Чертов Шон Роджерс, которому суждено стать типичным жителем глубинки с единственность целью в жизни — не загубить отцовское кафе, довел его до исступления в очередной раз. Роберт бессильно опускается на землю, где их покрывало давно свалялось, и впивается губами в губы Шона, которые только что держали его член. Одна мысль об этом уже заставляет его хотеть начать все сначала.

Роберт опускает голову ниже и начинает целовать шею Шона, проходя от адамового яблока к его выступающим ключицам. Он обнимает его худощавый торс, чувствуя, как каждая мышца напрягается под тонкой кожей. Шон отбрасывает голову назад, наслаждаясь поцелуями. Его руки скользят по спине Роберта, останавливаясь на выступающих позвонках.

Чувства и звуки постепенно возвращаются. Роберт слышит, как ветер шелестит желтеющими листьями. Небо над ними все в рваных облаках, которые изредка закрывают солнце, превращая теплый осенний день в пророчество длинной мрачной осени. Волосы на руках Роберта встают дыбом, когда к нему возвращается способность воспринимать эту осеннюю прохладу. Он разрывает объятия, чтобы посмотреть на Шона. Тот улыбается ему, и Роберт не может сдержать ответную улыбку.

Шону девятнадцать. На семь лет младше, чем самому Роберту. У него карие глаза с густыми темными ресницами, каштановые волосы, достаточно длинные, чтобы челка закрывала брови. За лето Шон приобрел мягкий загар и несколько посветлевших прядей. Его ключицы и острые скулы могут считаться произведением искусства. Этот парень почти приторно красив. Из тех идеальных людей, которые заставляют других искать изъяны в себе, стоя перед зеркалом по утрам.

И что Роберту нравится в нем еще больше, так это то, что Шон все еще сущий мальчишка. Они оба выросли в том поколении, которому повезло иметь детство. Но мало кто знает, что в жизни у Шона есть события, которые не вписываются в его образ самого хорошего мальчика на свете.

Однажды Шон признался Роберту, что его отец часто любит напоминать ему о войне. Война сделала бы из тебя мужчину, говорит тот. Джеральд Роджерс прошел весь Западный фронт и не уставал рассказывать своему слюнтяю-отпрыску о том, что современные парни ничего не знают о жизни. Он говорил и говорил, пока Шон не потерял способность это выдерживать. Тогда он вскочил прямо из-за стола и пообещал отцу отправиться на следующую войну добровольцем в первых рядах. Все, лишь бы тот наконец оставил его в покое.

— Разве они шли туда не для того, чтобы их детям не пришлось воевать? — спросил Шон Роберта. — Мне кажется, скоро он скажет моей младшей сестре, что она должна была родиться мужчиной, чтобы отправиться в армию.

Многие из приятелей Роберта откровенничали с ним. Конечно, они могли сказать ему то, что всегда держали при себе. Но на эту фразу он ничего не ответил. Те, кто отправлялись в Европу почти пятнадцать лет назад наверняка шли туда не ради чего-то. Они делали это, потому что их призвали. И когда они вернулись, им нужно было заполнить пустоту, которая образовалась в душе. У отца Шона был свой способ — те окопы на французской земле — это худшее, что со мной случалось, но они сделали из меня мужчину и из тебя сделали бы, сынок. Вот так Роберт это видел.

— Ты не против, если я тебя сфотографирую? — спрашивает он.

Шон неуверенно пожимает плечами и ежится от холода, бросив взгляд на свою одежду. Стоит им раскрыть глаза и увидеть, что они все еще сидят на этой поляне в лесу, прячась от ненужных взглядов, как Шон вновь начинает становиться тем, кем был в городе.

— Я не буду никому показывать снимки, если не хочешь, — обещает Роберт и принимается одеваться.

Полуулыбка, в которую он сам уже не верит, застывает на его лице. В очередной раз он удивляется, как легко падать, оказавшись на вершине. Ему не стыдно за секс. Возможно, даже Шону не стыдно, в конце концов они делают это не первый раз. Так в чем же дело теперь? Опять в том, что он хочет невозможного?

— Хорошо, — соглашается Шон, застегивая верхние пуговицы рубашки. — Ты уходишь?

— Я обещал отцу, что помогу с оформлением афиш.

Темно-красное узорчатое покрывало, которое обычно лежит на кровати в его трейлере, отправляется в чемодан.

— Я обещал своему, что помогу в кафе, — с усмешкой отвечает Шон.

После этого он смотрит на Роберта исподлобья и произносит фразу, которую тот слышал не один и не десять раз до этого. Поначалу она звучит мило, но со временем он понимает, что они никогда не говорят всерьез.

— Ты знаешь, я немного завидую вам, — сообщает Шон. — Ты можешь посмотреть страну, а я никогда не бывал дальше Бангора.

«Будь я посмелее, я бы присоединился к вам», — вот что он хочет сказать, не произнося этих слов. Но Роберт слишком устал от них, чтобы придавать им значение.

— Да, я когда-нибудь напишу книгу о том, как весело всю жизнь ездить из города в город в компании шестипалой женщины и человека-оборотня, который клеит волосы себе на лицо, — отвечает Роберт, стараясь свести все к шутке. — Я назову ее «Мой отец — клоун». Или «Как я заставляю детей летать».

Шон хохочет.

— «Мой отец — клоун» — это что-то не в меру метафорическое.

Роберт тоже усмехается. Для Шона это — метафора. Но Роберт живет в ней. Его отец и правда клоун, и он один из редких людей, кто может сказать, что не против этого.

Они идут вместе под высоким осенним небом и шелестящими деревьями до самого выхода из оврага. Здесь они останавливаются. За этой чертой — другой мир, и они не спешат ее пересекать. Роберт берет лицо Шона в свои руки и целует его в губы. Этот длинный приятный поцелуй в лесу один из тех, которые он запомнит. Сейчас Шон нужен ему, а Роберт нужен Шону. Жизнь, которая состоит из дорог, душного трейлера и бесконечных поисков себя во всем этом, нечасто балует его такими моментами.

Шон отстраняется первым и говорит, что отец будет спрашивать, почему он задержался. Роберт понимает. Они назначают время следующей встречи и расходятся. Шон идет прямиком в город, который примыкает к оврагу. Путь Роберта лежит через пустырь к дороге, с другой стороны которой остановился карнавал.

Роберт идет по гребню холма, вдыхая запах нагретых солнцем елей. Он наслаждается тем, что между землей и бесконечным синим небом с далекими облаками сейчас есть только он. Он провел на этом пустыре не один день, фотографируя поля высохшей травы, длинные пологие холмы и бесконечные закаты. Если бы не это занятие и не Шон, Роберт сошел бы с ума в Дерри. Но почему-то все хорошее в этой жизни всегда возносит его до небес и в то же время медленно убивает.

Шону девятнадцать. В свои двадцать шесть Роберт выглядит очень молодо. С вечной полуулыбкой и инфантильными прогулками по пустырям он совсем не похож на своих ровесников из города. Но, черт возьми, к двадцати шести Шон скорее всего унаследует от отца кафе, женится на девушке, которую знает со школы, и переедет с ней в новый дом. Роберту же через неделю исполнится двадцать семь. И ничего такого с ним не произойдет.

Он достает из кармана пачку сигарет и останавливается, чтобы закурить. Роберт не может курить рядом с Шоном. Если его мать почувствует запах сигаретного дыма, она начнет задавать вопросы. Вот насколько все плохо. Шона гнетет, что он все еще живет с родителями в своем возрасте. Роберт не комментирует, понимая, что его проблемы никому не сдались. Он долбаный гомосексуалист в мире, где очень мало кто готов воспринимать это всерьез. Кому хочется отказаться от своей жизни, чтобы путешествовать с карнавалом по стране? Кому захочется прятаться?

Роберт думает об уютных двухэтажных домах, в которых окна затенены сетчатой вуалью, и продолжает путь, затягиваясь на ходу. Это ему тоже не интересно. Он не может представить себя на насиженном кресле у радиоприемника, слушающим дорожные истории. Может, лет через двадцать, но не сейчас. Хотя вполне вероятно, что никогда.

Все-таки у Роберта есть и другие планы на жизнь. В прошлом году несколько газет напечатали его фотоснимки. Это были банальные выпуски а-ля «Местный колорит», но Роберт все равно хранит вырезки. Он снимает на свою компактную «Лейку» то, что видит во время путешествий. Пейзажи, людей, виды города — ничего вычурного, но ему хочется считать, что к каждой фотокарточке он добавляет свое видение. Ему нравится возиться с обработкой, проявкой, редактируя таким образом запечатленную реальность. Очевидная и безнадежная попытка подогнать под себя окружающий мир, но Роберту подходит. Может же он позволить себе такую мелочь?

На большинстве его работ привычные вещи сняты с необычного ракурса. Однажды Дафна говорит ему, что даже в самый жаркий день у нее бегут мурашки по коже, когда она смотрит на его снимки карнавала. Фотографии Роберта не раз производили такой эффект, и он получил немало отказов в публикации по этой же причине.

Но иногда его снимки все-таки печатают. Он представляет, как эти господа и дамы в домашних нарядах сидят в субботу за свой утренней газетой и не могут понять, почему фотографии их родного города вызывают в них такую странную необъяснимую тревогу. Да, все дело в их чувствах. Роберт не хочет, чтобы они смотрели на его кадры и хмыкали свое скупое «красиво». Ему нравится пробуждать в них что-то, чего они не испытывали раньше. Чтобы они начали сомневаться в своем восприятии мира, глядя на то, как кто-то другой видит их город.

Губы Роберта расходятся в улыбке, когда он вспоминает, что послал свои снимки по почте в газету Дерри. Он готов поспорить, что ни один из жителей этого города, в том числе и мать Шона, которая помогает в конторе газеты, раньше не видел его таким, как покажет им он.

Там в основном пейзажи и виды улиц, но есть и кое-что поинтереснее. Фотографии брата и сестры, которых Роберт встретил, исследуя окрестности у развалин сталелитейного завода Китчнера. На первом снимке девочка лет шести в платье и белых туфлях стоит с мишкой в руках. Безжизненный черный призрак из железа и бетона громоздится над ней в своем померкшем величии, скрывая призраков в разрушенных залах. Для второй фотокарточки девочка залезает на огромную дымовую трубу, которая лежит на земле, а ее брат, парень лет одиннадцати, стоит у закопченного отверстия. Черный провал трубы занимает половину снимка, перетягивая внимание от детей, и не позволяя оторваться взгляда, увлекая за собой к темноте, скрытой внутри.

Черт, как же Роберт любит эти кадры.

Он закуривает вторую сигарету, останавливаясь у подножия пологого холма, и вспоминает тот давний разговор между его отцом и Дафной, который он случайно подслушал месяц назад. Тогда карнавал уже остановился в Дерри, и Роберт шел к своему отцу, чтобы показать ему листовки. Он услышал, что отец говорит с кем-то и остановился за другим трейлером подождать.

— Я мог бы догадаться, что если приучу его к такой жизни, он не захочет с ней расставаться, — говорит Джон.

Роберт нервно потирает руки, понимая, что ему стоит уйти. Живя бок о бок с кем-то, нужно соблюдать границы. Ему ведь не хочется, чтобы кто-то слушал его разговоры. Но любопытство пересиливает его, и он клянется, что уберется отсюда, если разговор станет слишком личным. Роберту невыносимо хочется знать, что отец думает о нем. Ведь он не всегда понимает, что сам думает о себе.

— По-моему, он счастлив, — говорит Дафна.

В ее голосе, как обычно, нет ни малейшего намека на акцент.

— По-моему, он заслуживает большего, — отвечает Джон Грэй, и сердце Роберта пропускает удар. — Он очень умный парень. И тратит это все впустую.

Вот это уже совсем не для его ушей. Он делает шаг назад, но следующая реплика Дафны задерживает его.

— Почему ты думаешь, что он хотел бы жить другой жизнью? И что он был бы рад, если бы работал, скажем, юристом? — спрашивает она не без упрека. — Это тоже не для всех. Ты, как никто другой, должен понимать.

Ее слова Роберт не раз повторяет сам себе. Когда он осознает, какая между ним и людьми вокруг на самом деле пропасть, только они его успокаивают.

— Ты так говоришь, потому что это уже произошло, — Роберт слышит, как его отец глубоко вдыхает и медленно выдыхает. — Я не уверен, что на самом деле спас его, Дафна.

— Ты спас его, Джон, — говорит она. — И это то решение, о котором ты не должен жалеть.

Как тогда, так и сейчас, поднимаясь по холму, Роберт хмурится. Он хотел удовлетворить свое любопытство, а взамен получил очередную тайну. О чем вообще могла идти речь? Черт бы его побрал за то, что он вообще решил их подслушать.

Роберт преодолевает еще один холм и перед ним расстилается пустырь. Карнавал, расположившийся на нем, жмется к дороге, что ведет в Дерри. Как и любая человеческая жизнь с высоты, эти трейлеры, низкорослое чертово колесо, трепещущие на ветру шатры и афиши издалека кажутся маленькими и незначительными. Только вблизи это все станет важным.

Когда Роберт пересекает дорогу, карнавал приветствует его вывеской, туго натянутой на двух железных шестах. Он отмечает, что та выглядит неплохо. По приезду в Дерри они с отцом приобрели большой кусок темной ткани, где позже Роберт и Дафна нарисовали клоуна в цветастом костюме, с красным носом, полностью выбеленным лицом и ярко-рыжими волосами. Рядом с рисунком красной и белой краской они вывели название цирка «Pennywise Circus».

Люди уже начинают готовиться к пятничному выступлению. Артисты репетируют, вдалеке техники проверяют чертово колесо, а человек-оборотень, который на самом деле является лысеющим раньше времени молодым парнем, разводит клей на пороге своего трейлера, чтобы прицепить себе на лицо шерсть. Он приветственно машет Роберту, и тот с улыбкой отвечает те же самым.

Но этого Роберту хватает ненадолго. Несмотря на то, что карнавал усиленно посыпают внешним блеском, он знает, что они едва сводят концы с концами. Немало денег ушло с тех пор, как они остановились в Дерри. Поначалу — на починку аттракционов, шатров, машин, которые не развалились к тому моменту разве что по доброй воле Всевышнего. Позже — на поиск двух новых артистов взамен тем, что остались на Юге. И только после этого — на рекламу в газетах и по радио в нескольких городах, включая Бангор.

Им очень повезло быть карнавалом во времена долбанной депрессии. В больших городах хватает своих развлечений, за которые даже там далеко не все готовы платить. Но Джон Грэй надеется, что для диковатого Севера блага цирков, ярмарок и кино под открытым небом в новинку. И ждет, что к ним начнут приезжать из всех этих мелких городов, вроде Льюистона или Касл-Рока.

В общем у Джона Грэя большие мечты и планы. И Роберт не был уверен, что разделяет их.

Через полчаса, когда он склоняется над афишей шестипалой женщины в своем рабочем комбинезоне по уши в краске, к нему подходит отец. Лицо Джона серьезное. Роберт осматривается по сторонам и видит, что возле его трейлера людей почти нет. Двое ребят катят тележку с карамелью прочь, направляясь с ней к чертовому колесу. И это значит, что Роберт стал уязвимой мишенью для разговора подстать мрачному лицу Джона.

— Как дела? — спрашивает он, присаживаясь на землю рядом с сыном.

Роберт усмехается. Отец ведь не хочет знать, как там Шон отсосал ему. Но каждый раз его так и тянет рассказать любому, кто спрашивает о его делах после таких встреч, что он просто сходит с ума, когда какой-то парень работает своим ртом над его членом. Как же это должно их всех шокировать, не так ли?

— Нормально, — отвечает Роберт, указывая кисточкой на афишу. — Заканчиваю бюст мисс Оливии.

Отец кашляет в кулак. Огромная грудь шестипалой артистки его тоже не интересует.

— Слушай, Роберт, — начинает Джон неуверенно. — Я знаю, что ты все время занят на карнавале, но я подумал, пока мы здесь, может быть, ты бы занялся обучением. В городе есть колледж. У меня достаточно денег, чтобы оплатить тебе учебу, если захочешь.

Роберт раскрывает рот, сам не зная, какие слова сорвутся с его губ в следующую секунду, но отец жестом просит его замолчать.

— Сейчас не лучшее время для карнавалов, Роберт, — говорит он. — Неужели ты хочешь всю жизнь рисовать афиши, запускать детей на чертово колесо и чинить проржавевшие машины?

Отец смотрит на него мягко. Его взгляд уговаривает. Роберт не может поверить, что он и правда завел этот разговор. Он, Джон Грэй, человек, который всю свою жизнь мечтал выступать на сцене.

Роберт смотрит на него со стороны, без какой-либо предвзятости. В свои сорок девять лет Джон до сих пор в хорошей форме. Его высокая стройная фигура сохраняет необходимую для артиста гибкость. Больше всего на свете он любит театр и свои юмористические пантомимы. Изредка Джон и сейчас отряхивает от пыли любимый клоунский наряд с комичными помпонами и огромным жабо, гримируется и выступает для детей. И когда ему удается рассмешить толпу ребят на своем камерном шоу, Джон выглядит, как самый счастливый человек на свете. И это он сейчас говорит с ним? Рассказывает ему о какой-то учебе в колледже Дерри?

— Если уж на то пошло, — находится Роберт с ответом. — Я хотел бы поучаствовать на выставке со своими рисунками или снимками. Я могу сделать портфолио, пока мы в городе.

— Конечно, — Джон смеется. — Конечно. Это еще лучше. Знаешь, Робби, я не понимаю, как так получилось, что ты один из самых странных людей, которых я встречал в своей жизни. А я работаю на карнавале.

Роберт улыбается.

— Наверное, это у меня от матери, — говорит он.

Лицо Джона омрачается вымученной улыбкой. Этой темы он предпочитает не касаться. Сара Смит (которая так и не стала Сарой Грэй) умерла, когда Роберту было четыре года. У него не осталось даже самых обрывочных воспоминаний о ней, а Джон всегда был очень скуп на детали. Он упоминал, что Сара обладала приличным наследством, хотя никогда не уточняла, чем зарабатывает ее семья. Однажды Джон сказал, что полюбил ее, потому что она была не такой, как все. Нет, не так. «Она была из другого мира», — вот его точные слова.

— Послушай, пап, — начинает Роберт и понимает, что не хочет произносить следующую реплику, поэтому переводит тему: — Мне правда нужно закончить, иначе я напугаю всех детей в парке своим внешним видом.

Джон кивает. Он поднимается и указывает на афишу.

— Хорошая работа, — говорит он. — Но подумай над моим предложением.

С этим Джон оставляет его одного. Роберт смотрит ему вслед и думает, что отец не так уж и не прав. Он и в самом деле приучил его к этой жизни.

После смерти Сары они какое-то время жили в Лос-Анджелесе. Тогда Джон перебивался непостоянным заработком на сцене, а Роберт получал образование в школе. Но в какой-то момент с выступлениями не заладилось. Буквально за день, это он помнил отчетливо, они собрали все вещи из арендованной квартиры и уехали. Через месяц Джон связался со своими знакомыми, вложил все деньги покойной жены в это шоу, и с тех пор они ездили по стране.

Впервые Роберт подумал о том, чтобы уехать, лет шесть назад. Тогда отец уговорил его остаться, ведь это семейное дело. Роберту нравилось на карнавале, но все же это не предел его мечтаний. И теперь теплым осенним днем на окраине жалкого городка в штате Мэн у него вновь появляются мысли о том, что он способен добиться хотя бы части того, что хочет. Он может попытать счастья в Нью-Йорке или Калифорнии, где работы, которая ему нравится, даже сейчас больше.

Роберт решает, что если затея его отца с карнавалом выгорит, на этот раз он точно уедет. Если нет, черт его знает. Возможно, им всем придется разбежаться в разные стороны.


	2. Chapter 2

Роберт всего раз испытал нечто, похожее на сексуальное влечение, к девушке. Но он скорее предпочел бы признаться в своей гомосексуальности с главной площади Дерри, чем рассказать кому-то о том случае.

В тот вечер они с отцом отправляются на карнавал, который остановился в убогой южной дыре под названием Милфэй. Здесь Джонатан Грэй рассчитывает перекупить нескольких артистов, если те еще на что-то способны и готовы перейти в шоу поприличнее. С собой у них ни единого лишнего цента, ведь они оба хорошо знают такие места, где даже за пять долларов могут дать по голове.

Поначалу карнавал их не впечатляет. Силачи, глотатели огня, до невозможности банальная бородатая женщина — все это зрители видели не раз. Но все же они замечают один шатер, который может превратить пустую трату времени в нечто полезное.

Возле шатра стоит человек с лихой ухмылкой и громко зазывает смелых мужчин посмотреть на шоу чистого экстаза. Роберт догадывается, что за безвкусным текстом кроется предложение посмотреть на то, как полуголые (или полностью, если очень повезет) девушки танцуют на сцене для толпы мужчин. Но когда он замечает, что цена почти втрое выше обычного, из любопытства он предлагает отцу посмотреть, на что люди готовые тратить свои кровные.

Они расплачиваются половиной своего скудного бюджета и вместе с остальными входят под купол большой палатки. Внутри вокруг квадратной сцены не больше семи футов в длину и ширину собирается толпа разгоряченных мужчин. Рядом со сценой на подставке стоит патефон. Роберт не планирует задерживаться на все представление, поэтому занимает место позади остальных. Ему и так прекрасно видно, в этом зале почти все на полголовы ниже него, но Джону Грэю приходится пройти вперед и встать на мыски, чтобы что-то рассмотреть.

Вдруг один из посетителей толкает Роберта в руку чем-то острым. Он опускает взгляд и видит, что мужчина, который задел его, пытаясь протиснуться ближе к сцене, держит перед собой стул. Роберт усмехается этой предусмотрительности. Притащить с собой подставку, чтобы получить лучший обзор? Вот наглец! Хоть и находчивый.

Вскоре набивается полный зал и мужчины начинают мешать друг другу, даже просто стоя на месте. Дышать становится тяжелее, и Роберт вновь радуется своей позиции у выхода. Наконец человек, который зазывал толпу похабными скороговорками, перестает собирать деньги, поднимается на сцену и просит тишины.

— То, что вы увидите сейчас — это не просто шоу, — начинает он свою речь. — Нет, господа. То, что откроется перед вами — это путь в другие миры. В тайные уголки вашего сознания, о существовании которых вы даже не подозревали. Но именно эти затаенные желания всегда подтачивали вас изнутри. Именно эти части вашей души всю жить томились в ожидании этого момента. И вот он настал!

Роберт скептически поднимает бровь. Знал бы этот клоун на сцене, какие у него затаенные желания и в ожидании чего он томится.

— То, чего вы ждали, джентльмены! — восклицает ведущий. — То, о чем вы мечтали! И то, чего даже не надеялись увидеть в самых сладких и жутких снах. Неподражаемая леди Кибела!

Он широким движением указывает на выход позади сцены, и ткань, которая закрывает его, отодвигается. Зал взрывается аплодисментами, кто-то начинает свистеть. Под звуки взволновавшейся толпы к ним выходит девушка. Она одета в короткую юбку и черный топ, едва скрывающий грудь. Ее туфли на высоких каблуках издают приятный звук, когда она поднимается по деревянным ступеням.

Да, Кибела оказалась симпатичной. Она высокая и по-мальчишески сложенная, почти без видимой талии, с узкими бедрами и едва заметным бюстом. Темные волосы коротко острижены, бледная кожа едва тронута загаром. Самому Роберту приятно смотреть на нее по очевидным причинам. Но что его удивляет сильнее, так это реакция зала. Роберт совершенно не понимает, что же такого эти мужчины нашли в девушке, которая настолько отличается от женщин с эротических картинок, продающихся за несколько центов в подсобках придорожных забегаловок.

И имя девушки тоже очень необычное. Роберт пытается вспомнить, где он мог его слышать. Оно вызывает воспоминания о древнегреческих мифах, но Роберт не уверен. Ведь если он прав, это самый извращенный симбиоз культур, который он видел в жизни. В некоторой мере даже пошлый, но Роберт вынужден признать — Кибела и ее конферансье знают, как привлечь внимание.

Ведущий включает музыку на патефоне. Призрак, заточенный в граммофонной пластинке, сладким женским голосом заводит песню под аккомпанемент пианино. Кибела начинает снимать топ. Вид практически не меняется, но эти мужчины настолько привыкли к своим скованным женам, что вид полуобнаженной девушки в людном месте вызывает у них воодушевление. Роберт в шутку думает, что ему стоило прихватить с собой газету. Какой бы стройной и высокой Кибела ни была, она все равно девушка.

Но выступление вновь в очередной раз обманывает его ожидания. Вместо того, что отбросить белье в сторону, Кибела надевает топ себе на лицо, закрывая глаза шелковыми треугольниками ткани. Ведущий поднимает тонкие тесемки с худых плечей и завязывает их у девушки на затылке. В таком виде, с черными провалами вместо глаз, Кибела наклоняется и поднимает что-то со сцены.

С удивлением Роберт обнаруживает, что теперь в своих худощавых длинных руках она держит бейсбольную биту. Из той ее части, которой принято отбивать мяч, торчат заостренные гвозди. Ведущий спешно спускается со сцены, оставляя Кибелу на сцене одну. И через несколько секунд становится понятно назначение того стула, которым один из посетителей задел Роберта, и всех прочих предметов, которые, как он теперь заметил, держали в руках мужчины.

Представление начинается. Следующие десять минут все новые стулья, тумбочки, бутылки и банки появляются на сцене. Под бормотание призрака из пластинки Кибела работает быстро и усердно. Под ее уверенными ударами исчезает мебель, теряя свою форму, разлетается в разные стороны стекло, заставляя людей в первых рядах отступить, прикрывая глаза руками. Она уничтожает вещи с яростью, которую Роберт никогда не видел от женщины. Ее слепые удары сопровождаются почти звериным рыком и одновременно криком любовницы в момент наивысшего наслаждения. Пот блестит на ее лбу, грудь вздымается в тяжелом дыхании, а ее руки, которые оказались намного более сильными, чем выглядели на первый взгляд, дрожат от напряжения.

Когда сцена превращается в свалку, Кибела бьет по сторонам, без разбора, уродуя вещи до неузнаваемости. Бита взлетает высоко у нее над головой и опускается на потрепанный деревянный стул. Шаткие ножки разъезжаются в разные стороны. Наконец Кибела замирает. Она пытается восстановить дыхание, но на ее лице появляется намек на улыбку. Она отпускает биту, та с грохотом падает на сцену между обломков. И в этот самый момент Роберт осознает, что не чувствует собственных пальцев. Во рту у него пересохло, похолодевшие, несмотря на жару шатра, руки мелко дрожат. Но самое главное и самое странное, он осознает, что его член тоже реагирует на спектакль.

Роберт спрашивает у себя, что хуже — возбуждаться, глядя на мужчин или на сцены разрушения, но не успевает ответить. Кибела снимает свой топ с глаз и осматривает толпу. Ей рукоплещут, кто-то опять свистит во всю силу своих легких. Последняя более-менее здравая мысль, приходит Роберту в голову, когда он думает, что эта девочка — просто неудавшаяся актриса, которой скорее всего нет и двадцати и которая при других обстоятельствах с удовольствием занималась бы чем-то другим. Но голос разума тонет в переполняющем голову тумане эмоционального возбуждения.

На сцену вскакивает ведущий и деловито расчищает себе путь через руины носком ботинка. Его лицо озаряется широкой ухмылкой.

— Джентльмены, я благодарен вам, что наше шоу проходит в такой цивилизованной и мирной обстановке, — говорит он, напоминая про традиционное для таких выступлений правило «без рук». — Но у одного из вас появится возможность прикоснуться к нашей несравненной потрясающей Кибеле. Только…

Он выставляет вперед себя один палец и заговорщицки подмигивает.

— Только от вас потребуется плата. Не деньги, но кое-что, что она ценит выше их. Ей нужна всего лишь одна мелочь, — ведущий опять хитро улыбается и театрально указывает на девушку. — Несколько капель вашей крови. Всего пара капель за возможность прикоснуться к ней, разве это так много? Разве это того не стоит? Ну! Кто хочет?

Поднимается первая неуверенная рука. За ней тут же взлетают еще несколько, и ведущий указывает на человека в первом ряду.

— У нас есть победитель! — восклицает он и обращается к девушке. — Прошу, приступай, если тебе нравится.

Кибела бросает оценивающий взгляд на выбранного парня и кивает. Ведущий вытаскивает из костюма нож. Тусклый свет огней отражается на полированной поверхности. Молча (а говорит ли она вообще?) Кибела принимает нож и опускается на колени перед избранным счастливчиком. Ее лицо оказывается наравне с его лицом. Она берет его руку в свои и быстрым, почти неразличимым для зрителей, движением проводит лезвием по его ладони.

«Бутафорская кровь, подсадная утка», — думает Роберт, но часть его разума отчаянно хочет, чтобы это было не так. Довольная большая часть его сознания жаждет, чтобы на сцене пролилась настоящая кровь.

Девушка встает на одно колено, чтобы дать лучший обзор остальным, и направляет руку мужчины к своей шее. Его ладонь скользит вниз, оставляя кровавый след на ее груди. Ее торс, который мог бы принадлежать очень худому юноше, легко позволяет Роберту представлять то, что ему хочется. Кровавая полоска тянется вниз, к ребрам, и останавливается на плоском впалом животе. Кибела поднимается, когда рука заканчивает последние мазки и принимается беззастенчиво лапать ее.

— Я хочу послушать вас! Что вы скажете? — с задором спрашивает ведущий и начинает хлопать в ладоши, подавая пример.

Зрители присоединяются к нему, наполняя зал экстатическими выкриками. Кто-то опять свистит, словно для него это бейсбольный матч. Кибела смотрит на них безразлично мутными глазами. Вокруг нее громоздятся горы хлама. Она стоит там, словно забытая языческая богиня среди своих жалких подношений. Давно лишенная настоящей силы и вынужденная скитаться по запыленный городам, выискивая себе последователей в этом безвкусном шатре, который служит ей храмом. Эти мужчины — не те прихожане, в которых она нуждается, но только их она теперь может получить. Ее главный страх — что в мире будет все меньше и меньше темных пятен, старых суеверных мест, которые еще помнят первые дни людей на этой земле. И тогда от ее величия не останется ни следа. Они продадут ее радиопередачам и своим новым церквям из стекла, стали и бетона.

Но все это будет потом. Не сегодня.

Сегодня бурые разводы крови на субтильном теле девушки вызывают у Роберта новый приступ непонятной эйфории. Тело Кибелы не возбуждает его, но мысль об этом кровавом жертвоприношении заводит его сильнее, чем что-либо когда-либо в жизни. Он оглядывается по сторонам, желая понять, что испытывают остальные. Роберт выискивает глазами отца, но среди потных лиц с зачарованными глазами, которые пялятся на сцену, нет знакомых черт Джонатана Грэя. Ни искаженного в отвращении, ни обезличенного в приступе крайнего возбуждения.

— В этот вечер вас ждет кое-что еще, — говорит ведущий, пуская в ход свой самый заискивающий тон.

Он спускается со сцены туда, где за полами шатра находится обычная скучная жизнь артистов, и возвращается с двумя клеткам. Одну, поменьше, он отдает Кибеле и липко заговорщицки приговаривает, держа вторую клеть спрятанной за спиной:

— Сначала это.

Кибела открывает клетку и достает оттуда крупного жука. Она показывает всем тускло поблескивающего черного скарабея и кладет его на один из уцелевших стульев. Ведущий придерживает жука рукой, когда девушка аккуратно ставит ногу на него сверху. Она поднимает пятку и заносит заостренный каблук над скарабеем. Когда жук попадает в тиски, ведущий убирает пальцы и отступает. Медленно, без спешки, Кибела опускает каблук, вдавливая его в скарабея. Панцирь раскалывается, внутренности жука вырываются наружу, растекаясь небольшой густой лужицей на деревянной поверхности стула.

Это все безумно, жестоко и все равно почему-то так сексуально. Роберту не хватает воздуха, но он даже не замечает удушья. Сцена подношения и последующие за ней бессмысленный хаос завораживают его. Это просто эпизод неприкрытого чистого разрушения. Что-то, что было создано, служило кому-то годами или десятилетиями, исчезло вмиг здесь, на этом безыскусном алтаре. Принесено в жертву мрачной молчаливой богине.

Но вдруг ведущий достает из-за спины другую клетку, и Роберт с ужасом и восторгом понимает, что это была лишь прелюдия. За тонкими прутьями копошится что-то живое и несомненно большое. Ловкими пальцами Кибела раскрывает дверцу и вынимает наружу животное — огромную крысу. Животное пищит и извивается в незнакомых руках. Кибела гладит крысу по тусклому пушистому меху между ушей. Дыхание Роберта замирает. Он не верит, что сейчас произойдет то, что произойдет. Они не сделают этого. Это невозможно. Но его сознание вытесняет одна болезненная пульсирующая мысль: «Давай же, пожалуйста, давай же, прямо сейчас».

Кибела садит крысу прямо на остатки жука и прижимает туфлей. Крыса пищит и беспомощно скребется когтями по дереву. Член Роберта напрягается до такой степени, что ему кажется, он кончит прямо здесь. Он уже не слышит ни музыку, ни людей вокруг. Все его внимание сужается до пульсирующего шума крови в ушах и той крысы, зажатой в смертельной ловушке.

Высокий черный каблук начинает опускаться. Крыса издает высокий писк, переходящий в отчаянных вой. На серый мех выплескивается струйка крови. Роберт стискивает зубы и отступает назад. Еще мгновение и кто-то кричит:

— Хватит!

Шатер тут же наполняется протестами. Роберт еще слышит их, когда, перебирая негнущимися ногами, пытается добраться до парковки. Его дыхание тяжелое, словно он пробежал несколько миль. Люди оглядываются на него, когда он несется прочь через карнавал, но он не видит их.

Роберт доходит до машины и прячется за ней, прижимаясь к запыленной двери. Когда он наконец быстрыми движениями, борясь с онемевшими руками, расстегивает брюки, эрекция настолько сильная, что ему больно прикасаться в своему члену. Роберт проводит по нему рукой, ожидая, что кончит тут же, но он не может расслабиться. В его голове лихорадка. Он не понимает, почему его нездоровый разум так реагирует на эту чертову крысу, на сцену убийства ради чистого развлечения. Он ненавидит себя за это, как будто сам только что раздавил насмерть животное без каких-либо причин. За то, что сцена каблука, прорывающего мех и кожу проносится у него перед глазами вновь и вновь, накручивая его ненависть и удовольствие. Он противен себе за то, что отвернулся, только когда отчаянный крик беззащитной крысы смолк, и больше всего за ту эйфорию, с которой он наконец кончает на песок на этой паршивой стоянке, где его могут в любую секунду увидеть. Как какой-то долбаный извращенец, который не может сдержать свои желания под контролем.

Без сил Роберт застегивает брюки, опускается на землю и облокачивается спиной об автомобиль. Ослабевшей рукой он несколько раз бьет себя по бедру, стараясь причинить себе боль за то, что получает удовольствие от таких противоестественных вещей. В тот момент он остро чувствует, что ему не место среди нормальных людей. Что ему нельзя никогда никому рассказывать о себе и своих настоящих мыслях, что его никогда не поймут, что он всегда будет одинок.

У него были странные идеи и раньше, но они всегда оставались лишь идеями. Теперь же, когда это сделал кто-то другой, Роберт понимает, чем будет занята его голова по ночам в трейлере. И что его ждет только очередной этап борьбы с собой в попытках понять, как избавиться от дерьма в своей голове. Он ненавидит себя и понимает, что остальные тоже возненавидят, узнай они, что происходит в его больном сознании. У него и так практически нет друзей, но Роберт испытывает чувство вины перед отцом и Дафной. «Хороший парень, очень талантливый» — так они всегда о нем говорят? С этим он согласиться не может. Хорошие парни не дрочат на убийство.

Роберт поднимается, перед глазами все плывет. Позади него на карнавале играет музыка и кто-то смеется. Ему придется пойти туда, объяснить своему отцу, куда он сбежал, хотя меньше всего на свете ему сейчас хочется с кем-то говорить.

Он не уверен, что способен смотреть всем тем людям в глазах. Роберт видел их лица в шатре. Девочка с битой и острыми каблуками превратила их из приличного общества в обезличенную безумную толпу. И теперь призрак этого выражения всегда будет проглядывать на лицах людей — в магазине, на улице или когда они будут выходить из церкви после воскресной службы.

Конечно, он знаком с человеческой жестокостью. Но обычно она скрывается за вуалью извращенной морали и добродетели. В этот раз все совсем иначе. Все они видели то, что хотели видеть. И потребовали остановить этот ужас за секунду до того, как Роберт отвернулся.


	3. Chapter 3

Шон откладывает журнал в сторону и спрашивает:

— Получилось?

Он сидит в высокой высохшей траве в своей застегнутой на все пуговицы льняной рубашке в тонкую полоску. Роберт готов поклясться, что чувствует запах лосьона, которым тот пользовался для укладки волос. Обычно Шон не ходит так по Дерри, но Роберт знает, что многие хотят видеть мир на фото немного другим.

— Думаю, будут хорошие снимки, — отвечает Роберт и указывает на его журнал. — Что это?

Шон щурится на солнце и передает ему бережно сохраненный, словно ни разу не читанный, экземпляр за апрель этого года. Роберт осторожно складывает свою камеру в чехол и только тогда берет его. Журнал назывался «Странные рассказы». Яркая безвкусная обложка, которая будет контрастировать на фото с внешним видом «хорошего мальчика Шона», намекает на какое-то низкопробное чтиво.

— Мне его присылает дядя из Нью-Йорка, — говорит Шон. — В нашей дыре такое не найдешь.

На обложке этого номера изображен человек с карикатурно раскрытым в ужасе ртом, который убегает от чудовища позади него. Иллюстрация отвратительна, но Роберта привлекает название — «Модель Пикмана», автор Г.Ф. Лавкрафт.

— Что такое модель Пикмана? — спрашивает Роберт, поднимая взгляд на Шона.

В его карих глазах загорается огонек интереса, который никогда не появляется там во время рассказов Шона о своей семье, учебе или отцовском кафе. Роберта не удивляет, что под белыми воротничками и аккуратной стрижкой прячется что-то еще. Иначе его бы здесь не было.

— Модель Пикмана — это рассказ, — говорит Шон. — В нем речь идет про одного художника, который рисовал монстров.

— Каких монстров? — переспрашивает Роберт, надеясь, что не про таких безвкусных, как на иллюстрации.

— В том то и дело, — отвечает Шон, полностью вовлекаясь в разговор. — Есть такой писатель — Говард Лавкрафт. Он пишет обо всех этих монстрах, которые вроде как материальны, но они как будто не совсем из нашего мира. Как будто находятся здесь, но не подчиняются обычным законам, а живут все еще по своим.

Роберт улыбается одним уголком рта. Шон смотрит на него, спрашивая одним взглядом, интересно ли ему. Тот кивает, чтобы Шон продолжал.

— Это все разные истории, но каждая из них словно часть картины. Каждый новый рассказ одновременно открывает новую деталь и в то же время дополняет предыдущие, — Шон говорит настолько увлеченно, что едва не начинает заикаться. — Там есть рассказ про человека, который однажды жил в переулке, но когда переехал, не мог найти свой старый адрес, сколько ни пытался. Есть история про мужчину, который получил в наследство поместье и обнаружил, что его семья в течение веков держала под землей людей, которые со временем потеряли человеческий облик. Таким образом его предки проводили свои ритуалы в честь воплощения хаоса или… Просто эти истории никогда не рассказываются до конца. И в них нет конца.

— Потому что в них всегда должна оставаться тайна, — догадывается Роберт.

— Именно! — восклицает Шон и указывает на журнал. — А вот этот рассказ, «Модель Пикмана», он про существ, которые обитают под городом, в метро, в катакомбах, соединяющих старые дома. Пикман — художник, который рисует картины намного страшнее этих ужасных обложек.

Теперь умеренное любопытство Роберта превращается в настоящий интерес.

— А знаешь, какая моя любимая? — спрашивает Шон, и, само собой, Роберт не знает. — Она называется «Тварь на пороге». Это рассказ про мужчину, который женился на девушке из закрытой семьи. Оказалось, что в нее вселился дух, который очень не хотел умирать. Дух, который забрал ее личность, и нацелился на самого этого парня. Сама по себе мысль о том, что кто-то может выгнать тебя из своего сознания, приводит меня в жуткий восторг. Но что мне действительно нравится, так что этот дух отказался уходить после смерти и принялся искать себе новое тело. Не живой по-настоящему, и не мертвый. А скорее нечто совсем иное. Это немного поэтично, не правда ли?

Может, это и поэтично, но Роберт находит в его словах и нечто жуткое. Что если все эти монстры — лишь отражение мрака в душе самого автора, который видит его во всех других людях? Он боится рассказать об этом и обличает их в такую форму. Метафоры, всего лишь бесконечные метафоры.

— Возьми этот номер, и я принесу в следующий раз все остальное, что у меня есть, — говорит Шон и тут же смущается. — Если тебе интересно, конечно.

— Мне интересно. Спасибо.

Огонек угасает в глазах Шона, когда он начинает сомневаться, не утомляет ли Роберта своей болтовней. Сердце Роберта сжимается при виде этой перемены. Он не может себе этого позволить, но он просто человек. И даже если он самый долбаный псих на всем свете, ему тоже хочется иметь с кем-то близость. Интимную, дружескую и духовную. Он хочет того же, что и остальные. Ему нельзя увлекаться этим парнем, потому что из этого никогда ничего не выйдет. Но задумываться об этом уже поздно. Роберт знает, что будет чувствовать себя ужасно, когда все кончится, и от этого ему плохо уже сейчас.

— Мне очень интересно. Спасибо, Шон. Я обязательно прочту все рассказы, — обещает Роберт. — И отдам тебе их с твоими снимками. Сможешь сказать, какие захочешь забрать, а какие я смогу оставить себе.

Шон кивает и смотрит в сторону, туда, где в долине бежит, скрытая от них деревьями, река. Ниже по течению Дерри наполняет Кендускиг нечистотами, но здесь вода еще чистая и прозрачная.

— Мои родители не любят, когда я читаю эту чушь, — говорит Шон. — Они считают, она плохо влияет на работу мозга. Представляешь, что было бы, если бы они узнали, что я сейчас здесь?

На это Роберт ответить не может. Что они сделают? Может, отправят Шона в самую ужасную военную академию, которую им удастся разыскать. Только после того, как его отец выбьет из сына всю дурь.

— Ребята в городе спрашивали, общаюсь ли я с тобой, — продолжает Шон. — Они видели нас вместе после того случая в баре. Какого хрена им от тебя нужно?

Случай, о котором он говорит, произошел незадолго после приезда карнавала в Дерри. Роберт знает, что в городе ему придется провести немало времени, поэтому отправляется в местный бар посмотреть, что там происходит по вечерам. Мысли у него в голове самые банальные. Ему хочется познакомиться с местными ребятами, которые тут же заведут с ним приятельскую беседу и все они будут не разлей вода. И в самом деле, когда он садится за стол с бокалом бренди, сразу замечает компанию молодых людей, которые бросают на него любопытные взгляды. В Дерри нечасто бывают приезжие, поэтому он не удивляется, поднимает свой стакан и неопределенно машет им в знак приветствия.

Они быстро переговариваются между собой, и из-за стола поднимается девушка. Она направляется в сторону Роберта. Вид у нее не слишком дружелюбный, но когда она просит, можно ли ей присесть, Роберт не отказывает. Мэри, так она представляется, садится напротив него и начинает задаваться всякие вопросы про карнавал. Ей любопытно, есть ли у Роберта подружка и сколько у нее пальцев. Она говорит ему, что девушки в городе намного красивее, чем он привык и многие из них даже без бороды.

Мэри все больше начинает говорить с ним снисходительным тоном, словно вот наконец он попал в общество нормальных людей. Поэтому Роберт отвечает, что ему плевать на девиц Дерри и выходит из бара, грубо оборвав разговор. Там же он впервые натыкается на Шона. Тот спрашивает, понравилась ли ему Мэри, и Роберт по глупости раздраженно отвечает, что девчонки его не интересуют. Он уже собирается начать оправдываться, что не ищет подруг в городах, где они выступают, как замечает, что Шона это не волнует. И в таких моментах Роберт уже разбирается.

— Просят познакомить с женщиной, у которой шесть пальцев, — бормочет Роберт, не зная, какого ответа ждет Шон. — Не важно. Они придурки.

— Иногда мне кажется, что они знают, — говорит Шон рассеянно, словно сам не верит в это. — Как будто у меня все написано на лице.

И следующий вопрос, который он задает, Роберт тоже слышал не раз. Да, им всем любопытно, не инопланетное ли он существо. Насколько глубока пропасть между ним и всеми остальными. Даже для Шона он нечто диковинное, такое, к чему хочется прикоснуться, но что-то, что ты не хотел бы иметь для себя. Остальные, наверное, и вовсе считают, что если он из карнавала, то у него есть перепонки на пальцах, два члена или еще одна пара глаз на спине. И как после такого не образоваться пропасти?

— А ты когда-нибудь… — начинает Шон, и Роберт понимает, о чем речь, раньше, чем тот заканчивает. — Ты когда-нибудь был с девушкой? Ну ты…

— Да, я понимаю. Да, был. Это же не значит, что я не могу…

Роберт тоже не договаривает. У него был секс с девушкой. В конце концов он молодой парень, у которого есть достаточно воспоминаний о Кибеле, чтобы призвать их в нужный момент. Ему было интересно, как это. Но для Роберта во всем важен эффект. Секс и удовольствие от него — это нечто большее, чем просто техника. Потому что впечатление от секса его интересует больше, чем сам процесс.

— Моя мать сказала, что познакомит меня с девушкой из Бангора в следующую субботу, — сообщает Шон. — Ее подруга приедет с дочерью.

Верхняя губа Шона искривляется, словно сама мысль ему неприятна. Роберт иногда думает о том, что ждет таких, как он. Конечно, рано или поздно они скорее всего женятся на этих дочерях подруг. Но какой бы хорошей ни была жена Шона, возможно, ему всегда придется вспоминать то, что они делали с Робертом, чтобы заставить себя реагировать на обнаженное тело своей супруги в спальне.

Что ж, не так и плохо, думает он. У него хотя бы будет что вспомнить.

Роберт подсаживается ближе к Шону и обнимает его за плечи. Тот опускает голову ему на грудь. Ощущение близости настолько приятное, что все это почти кажется нормальным и возможным. Роберт закрывает глаза и вдыхает запах нагретой на солнце льняной рубашки и лосьона для волос. Это хороший момент и хороший день. И Роберт опять неосмотрительно позволяет себе замечтаться, словно он заслуживает хотя бы чего-то хорошего в своей жизни.

Сколько раз он обещал себе этого не делать и опять попадался в ловушку? Казалось бы, что такого? Просто мысли. Но эти грезы опасны тем, что длятся дольше, чем любые, даже самые приятные объятия.

После встречи Роберт со смешанными мыслями возвращается на карнавал. У него есть час, прежде, чем начнутся приготовления к вечеру, и он собирается потратить его на чтение. Он не ждет, что в журнале Шона будут ответы на все его вопросы, но если бы нашелся хоть один человек, который чувствует то же, что чувствует он сам, ему стало бы немного проще.

Рассказ «Модель Пикмана» не похож на те, что читают погожим осенним днем на улице, поэтому он закрывается в своем трейлере, задергивает шторами окна и включает лампу. В полумраке Роберт опускается на кровать и раскрывает журнал, все еще пахнущий краской.

Как и обещал Шон, содержание рассказа оказывается лучше скучный безвкусной обложки. Речь в нем действительно идет про художника со своеобразным увлечением мрачной стороной города. Роберт с интересом читает про приятельские отношения между рассказчиком и Пикманом, и обо всех тех катакомбах, которые ведут в никуда в современном Бостоне, совсем рядом, в соседнем штате.

Когда он добирается до описания картин Пикмана, выставленных в комнате с заколоченными окнами в одном из старых районов города, история поглощает его настолько, что Роберт не заметил бы, если бы его трейлер завелся и поехал сам по себе. Потому что он уже там, в той закрытой от мира комнате, видит монстров, срисованных с натуры с потрясающим соблюдением деталей. Те стоят на фоне выложенных кирпичом арок, венчающих черные провалы тоннелей за ними, или таких же комнат, как и та, где они сейчас с рассказчиком.

Роберт видит, как они идут бок о бок с Пикманом по древним катакомбам, проложенным под кладбищем задолго до того, как город наверху приобрел свой современный вид. У Пикмана лицо Шона, но в его видениях он старше. В фонаре, который он держит, дрожит пламя от потока воздуха, намекая на то, насколько эти тоннели огромны. Роберт ставит свою лампу на пол, и причудливые тени искажают его лицо. Но Пикмана не беспокоит недостаток освещения, он устанавливает мольберт с заготовленным холстом и достает краски. В его палитре темные, красные, алые тона. Он берет кисть и принимается рисовать быстрыми уверенными штрихами. На бегло набросанном фоне появляется фигура, за ней черты лица, запятнанные глубокими тенями, словно кто-то размазал краску неосторожным движением руки.

— Получилось? — спрашивает Роберт, когда руки Пикмана замирают.

Тогда Пикман поворачивает к нему свой холст и предлагает ему оценить самому. Поначалу Роберту кажется, что это лишь игра света и тени, но он присматривается и понимает, что это не так. Серебристые глаза с тонкой полоской зрачка, как у хищного зверя, губы, руки и лицо человека покрыты застывшей кровью. В одной руке он сжимает огромную крысу, впиваясь в животное длинными когтями. Роберт почти слышит, как она пищит с рисунка. Почти видит, как она извивается в попытке спасти свою жизнь.

— Наверное, это у тебя от матери, — пожимает плечами Шон.

В дверь трейлера кто-то стучит. Роберт подскакивает на месте, от неожиданности роняя журнал на пол.

— Ты здесь?

Это голос Дафны. Первые несколько секунд Роберт не может понять, ни где он находится, ни почему его зовут, ни способен ли он вообще говорить. Потом до него доходит, что он сидит в своем трейлере с приоткрытым в немом удивлении ртом и тут же стискивает зубы.

— Я иду, я сейчас, — отвечает он, подбирая с пола журнал.

Через пять минут Роберт приходит в себя настолько, чтобы выйти из трейлера. После мрака, в котором он побывал, ранние сумерки ослепляют его своим слабым светом. Роберт вежливо улыбается мисс Оливии, когда та хвалит его афишу, и направляется туда, где горят карнавальные огни. Чертово колесо мигает вдалеке, ожидая, когда его одиночество скрасят дети, которые хотят полетать.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Про «потерянный» переулок речь идет в рассказе Лавкрафта «Музыка Эриха Цанна», про поместье — в произведении под названием «Крысы в стенах». К слову, в последнем упоминается культ Кибелы, что и заставило меня сделать эту отсылку.
> 
> Рассказ «Тварь на пороге» впервые был опубликован только в 1937 году, поэтому Шон никак не мог получить его от дяди из Нью-Йорка в начале тридцатых. Но Стивен Кинг иногда использует в своих книгах незначительные неточности и анахронизмы, возможно, с целью намекнуть, что события происходят в какой-то параллельной реальности.
> 
> Так что я все еще помню, что это фанфик по книге Кинга. Честно.


	4. Chapter 4

Взгляд девочки направлен Роберту за спину. Он наклоняется к ней с улыбкой.

— Нравится? — спрашивает он.

Девочка охотно кивает. Она одета в симпатичное синее с белым платье, ее пальцы слабо сжимают руку матери, которая рассеянно смотрит в никуда. Роберт поворачивается и аккуратно тянет за веревку, заставляя воздушный шарик качнуться. Шарик привязан к ограждению чертового колеса. Поверх неприглядной серой латексной поверхности яркой красной краской нарисовано схематическое изображение кошачьей морды. Роберт приобрел шарик на ярмарке, потому что тот ему понравился и он знал, что такая мелочь понравится детям. Получилось довольно складно, ведь шарик летает и на чертовом колесе все летают.

— Ты когда-то каталась на такой штуке?

Девочка мотает головой. Ее взгляд следит за тем, как карусель украшенная огнями в форме звезды с тянущимися от оси вращения к кабинкам лучами, то поднимает, то опускает смеющихся посетителей.

— Хочешь полетать? — интересуется Роберт.

Ему нравится болтать с ребятами, занимать их, пока они ждут своей очереди. Зачем еще нужен карнавал, если не для развлечений?

— Мне снилось, что я могу летать, — рассказывает девочка, и мама ее отдергивает.

— Не болтай, — говорит ее мать и также рассеянно-вежливо улыбается Роберту. — Извините.

Взгляд девочки возвращается к колесу. Огни отражаются на ее лице. Уже стемнело, и фонари со множеством разноцветных ламп превращают карнавал в яркий остров света посреди тьмы, окутывающей его и соседний остров города. Музыку из других шатров здесь почти не слышно, но Роберт улавливает слабый отзвук голоса Аннет Хеншоу из палатки жонглеров.

Роберт потирает затекшую шею, та ноет после его медитаций над рассказом Лавкрафта, и начинает выпускать партию детей из карусели. Когда он отпускает последнего и уже собирается пригласить девочку, которой понравился воздушный шарик, и остальных за ней, его внимание привлекает чей-то громкий голос.

— Кто вообще разрешил им здесь остановиться? — кричит кто-то из толпы.

Возле шатра, над которым красуется свежая афиша шестипалой мисс Оливии, стоят несколько людей. Все они Роберту хорошо известны. Среди них шериф, судья и уважаемый всеми в городе бизнесмен Джеральд Роджерс. Роберт всего несколько раз видел отца Шона, но понял, что зычный голос принадлежит именно ему. Он уже собрался мысленно поразмышлять о том, что Джеральд недалекий мудак, который портит жизнь своему сыну, но опомнился. На ум пришли рассказы Шона об отце и о том, как тот был на войне. Никогда не знаешь, во что обстоятельства могут тебя превратить, думает он.

Роберт видел его раньше лишь издалека и теперь позволяет себе рассмотреть Джеральда получше. Он невысокий и какой-то словно иссушенный, но в нем проглядывают черты лица, которые Роберт узнает в Шоне. Если бы не это, Джеральд был бы одним из тех людей, при виде которых не веришь, что те когда-то были молоды, ходили на свидания, совершали ошибки или, не дай бог, о чем-то мечтали.

За спинами троих мужчин в костюмах и шляпах, незаметный сразу, мнется Шон. Как только Роберт видит его, поднимает руку, чтобы помахать. Тот виновато опускает глаза и коротко машет в ответ.

— В чем проблема? — спрашивает подошедший человек.

Это уже его отец. За ним выходит и Дафна, которая обычно предпочитает не показываться во время приема посетителей. Они стоят всего в метре от Роберта и входа на чертово колесо, поэтому он не спешит запускать новую партию людей. Пусть сначала успокоятся. Тем более, что все взгляды взрослых в очереди, ранее рассеянные и апатичные, теперь направлены на эту стычку.

— Проблема в том, что я не хочу видеть вас в городе, — говорит Джеральд.

На карнавале становится заметно тише, но Роберт все равно не может расслышать, что отвечает Дафна.

— Заткнись! — огрызается судья Уильямсон.

— Она правда, — возражает Джон Грэй. — Мы не на территории города и имеем право быть здесь.

— Хрен тебе, а не право, вот что я скажу. Я не хочу, чтобы хоть кто-то в городе ездил сюда и смотрел на эту уродливую суку с шестью пальцами. Я не хочу, чтобы мой сын ходил сюда и все другие парни тоже, — он оборачивается и хватает Шона за плечо, выводя его на первый план. — Не хочу, чтобы люди приезжали к нам в город и видели все это. Я прав, сынок?

Шон полирует взглядом свои ботинки, его руки беспокойно перебирают складки рубашки. Наверное, он что-то бормочет, потому что судья встречает его ответ кивком и похлопывает парня по плечу. Вот бы глянуть, как ваши лица изменяется, если бы Шон вдруг вдруг вышел и рассказал, чем занимается последний месяц, думает Роберт. Это было бы потрясающе, хотя и невозможно.

Теперь Роберту в голову закрадывается еще одна мысль и ее он уже не отгоняет. Если Джеральд и остальные так завелись от стриптиза мисс Оливии, значит, здесь есть что-то помимо рьяной борьбы за очищение нравственности. Ведь все люди на самом деле глубже, не так ли? Может, он ждет не дождется, чтобы вернуться домой и подрочить в сортире, представляя, как его членом занимаются двенадцать пальцев?

— Если вас оскорбляет эта сцена, я прошу прощения, — отвечает Джон. — Но со всем моим уважением вы, мистер Роджерс, можете ее не посещать. У нас на карнавале есть более достойные развлечения.

Джеральд фыркает.

— Он сейчас смеется надо мной или я придумываю? — спрашивает он у своих товарищей. — Смейся, клоун. Но я сделаю так, что через неделю вас не будет в этом городе.

— Прошу прощения, мистер…

Но Джеральд вновь его перебивает.

— Я добьюсь, чтобы сюда никто не ходил. В этом городе еще есть небезразличные люди, — он грозит пальцем, но выглядит это уже не забавно. — И я добьюсь, чтобы ни один ребенок больше не подошел к твоему сыночку-педерасту.

Мать девочки, которая стоит первой в очереди, настолько карикатурно отшатывается от Роберта, забирая от него дочь, что он бы засмеялся, не происходи это с ним. Ей как будто сообщили, что у него бубонная чума. Роберт чувствует себя так, словно его только что ударили. Они могли наговорить любого дерьма про него и многое было бы правдой, но они не имели никакого основания называть его педерастом. При всех его извращенных интересах сексуальное влечение к детям казалось ему отвратительным и противоестественным. Детство не для того, чтобы к тебе приставали озабоченные уроды. И ни разу в жизни он даже не думал ни о чем подобном.

У него были плохие мысли. Некоторые из них очень плохие. Он иногда представлял, как чертово колесо спадает с оси и все вокруг превращается в хаос, о том, как загораются шатры и люди кричат в ужасе, разбегаясь по сторонам с пылающей на них одеждой. Роберт представлял себе много чего, что, произойди оно в реальности, было бы ужасно и трагично. Но он всегда считал, что пока это лишь в его голове, ничего плохого в этом нет. Пока мысли заперты там, они никому не навредят. Он может представлять себе, как убивает ебаную троицу судья-шериф-владелец кафе даже не из ненависти, а потому что ему нравится процесс, но никогда этого не сделает. Потому что он не псих. Но даже в эти его мысли, которые по большей части направлены на фантазии о разрушении, не закрадывается идея педерастии. При всех его дурных идеях он никогда в жизни не причинил бы вред этим детям. Он так много времени провел, размышляя о своих фантазиях, что, наверное, поэтому понимал, что никогда не сделает ничего такого всерьез.

Шон отворачивается, лишь на мгновение встречая оскорбленный и пораженный взгляд Роберта, и Роберту становится ясно, откуда у Джеральда Роджерса могли взяться такие идеи. Его жена работает в газете, куда он послал те фотографии детей возле завода Китчнера. Для адекватного человека провести такую связь — это абсурд, но иногда Роберту кажется, что само по себе предположение о том, что человек может быть адекватен, абсурдно.

— Ладно, хватит, — вмешивается наконец шериф Хэнском. — Давайте не будем обсуждать это при детях и женщинах, хорошо? И не будем обвинять никого без доказательств.

— Я согласен с тобой, нам здесь нечего делать, — говорит Джеральд. — И каждому из тех, кто сегодня тут, тоже.

Он обводит взглядом людей вокруг. Те уже готовы сорваться и уйти, как по указу, словно стадо напуганных овец. И, когда представление заканчивается с уходом со сцены главных актеров, многие посетители и правда стремятся к выходу.

Роберт зовет одного из ребят с карнавала и просит проследить за колесом. Дождавшись его ответа, он тут же сбегает и направляется к себе в трейлер. Ему нужно спрятаться, побыть одному, прежде, чем их слова доберутся до него. Он слышал немало оскорблений в свой адрес, но Джеральд Роджерс постарался лучше остальных.

Между рядами припаркованных машин пусто, пока все артисты и работники заняты на представлениях. И только у трейлера Роберта кто-то стоит. Ему никого не хочется видеть, но если бы это был Шон, возможно, Роберт был бы не против.

— Что ты тут делаешь? — спрашивает он.

— Я видела, как ты собираешься сбежать, — отвечает Дафна. — Решила прийти раньше, чем ты закроешься тут и наделаешь глупостей.

— Я не собираюсь делать никаких глупостей.

— Я имею в виду накрутишь себя из-за слов этого козла, — она мрачно улыбается.

— Если тебя интересует, правда ли то, что он сказал, то…

Дафна жестом заставляет его замолчать и говорит:

— Это чушь. Я знаю. Я здесь не за тем. Твой отец скажет, что этот шериф Хэнском остановил своих товарищей, призвал к порядку и все такое. Но я просто хочу, чтобы ты не лез в неприятности, ладно? Вас видели вместе с этим мальчиком, Шоном?

Дафна и отец все знают, но впервые кто-то из них говорит с ним об этом открыто. Ощущение необычное, но какое-то даже освежающее.

— Наверное. Мы пару раз встречались в городе.

— Не думай, что я лезу в твои дела, но тебе лучше не видеться с ним ни в городе, ни где-либо еще. Займись лучше своими фотографиями или рисунками. Это не то, что тебе хочется слышать, я понимаю, — она поджимает губы. — Когда мы останавливаемся где-то на неделю — это нормально. Но не здесь. Когда такие, как мы, начинают считать, что нам можно все то же, что и им, они этого не прощают.

Сравнение поначалу кажется Роберту неуместным, но он понимает, что в нем есть истина. Такие, как мы, — это те, кому не рады в городах, вроде Дерри. Дафна понимает это, шестипалая мисс Оливия, которая вынуждена зарабатывать на жизнь, выставляя напоказ то, что мечтает скрыть, понимает, но этого почти наверняка не понял бы его отец.

В свете единственного фонаря, прикрепленного к трейлеру человека-волка, глаза Дафны блестят двумя белыми огнями. Роберт вновь задумывается о том, кто она такая. Она присоединилась к карнавалу почти в самом начале, пообещав, что может работать над чем угодно наравне с мужчинами и все, что ей нужно — это кров, деньги и гарантия того, что ее не станут оскорблять. Последнего ей никто не мог пообещать, но Роберт подозревал, что в своей прошлой жизни Дафна пережила больше, чем просто насмешки других рабочих рук и однозначные взгляды.

Почему-то его отец всегда интересовался женщинами из другого мира. В очередной раз ему остро захотелось хотя бы раз увидеть свою мать и понять, каким та была человеком. Вместе с тем Роберт подумал, что за плечами у Дафны есть история. И, может, если он уговорит ее сфотографироваться, ему удастся запечатлеть ее.

— Хорошо, — соглашается Роберт. — Спасибо.

— Я поговорю с твоим отцом. Это так не работает. Мы не можем по три месяца проводить в одном месте. Карнавал должен удивлять, приходя из ниоткуда и исчезая через несколько дней.

На ее лице появляются иронично мечтательное выражение. Роберт усмехается. Несмотря на все произошедшее, ему теперь немного лучше. Может, наконец настал момент, когда пора высказать свои желания вслух. Ведь Дафна скорее всего его поддержит.

— Я хочу покинуть карнавал, — признается он. — Не прямо сейчас, но я собираюсь сделать себе портфолио и попробовать устроиться иллюстратором или фотографом. Для начала не важно.

— Это правильно, — она кивает. — Он не может вечно считать, что тебя нужно оберегать.

Роберт хмурится и мотает головой. Отец не то чтобы слишком оберегает его. Он уже собирается спросить, о чем она, но Дафна не любит лишних слов. Если разговор закончен, он закончен. Подводя ему итог, она улыбается Роберту одними губами и по обыкновению коротко кладет руку ему на плечо. Ладонь у нее теплая и успокаивающая, но, как и все хорошее, ее прикосновения длятся недолго. И вскоре Роберт уже стоит один на парковке, вдыхая холодный осенний воздух, в котором чувствуется приближение пока еще далекой смены погоды.

После разговора Роберт заходит в трейлер в почти приподнятом настроении. Ведь на одном обвинении от двоих уродов жизнь не кончается. У него даже появляется желание рисовать. Он достает лист бумаги, который ни за что не сгодился бы для приличного портфолио, и к нему простой карандаш, устраивается на кровати и позволяет своему сознанию делать все, что хочется.

Он рисует человека на фоне небрежного эскиза улицы Дерри и вскоре осознает, что этот мужчина превращается под его рукой в клоуна. Он вырисовывает костюм, прорабатывает детали, вроде помпонов, жабо и шнурков на огромных туфлях. Из-под его карандаша появляется лицо, обрамленное ореолом волос. Глаза клоуна сощурены, нос словно вваливается внутрь, когда Роберт пытается его закрасить, а рот растягивается в улыбке. Полные губы расходятся, обнажая ряд мелких зубов, которые вторят треугольной форме заостренных когтей на руках. В одной лапе клоун сжимает что-то, что Роберт хотел нарисовать сначала крысой, но позволил себе пойти тем путем, который ему на самом деле интересен. В когтях клоун держит оторванную руку, которая выглядит намного меньше его собственной и принадлежит скорее всего ребенку. На ней даже сохранилась ткань куртки, в которую тот был одет, когда рука крепилась к плечу.

Роберт закусывает губу, придирчиво рассматривая слегка нарушенные пропорции и стараясь игнорировать, что рисунок в целом вышел одновременно красивыми и отвратительным. И вдруг в его сознании возникает идея, как можно сделать его еще хуже. Бегло Роберт добавляет на тротуар несколько людей, идущих мимо. Там появляются две женщины, смеющиеся и болтающие друг с другом, и мужчина, отдаленно напоминающий Джеральда Роджерса. Подумав, Роберт добавляет еще машину, в котором сидит шериф Хэнском. Ни один из них не видит жуткого клоуна с оторванной конечностью ребенка в лапах, свежая кровь из которой капает в лужицу на дороге. И именно эта слепота жителей — самое ужасное в том, что он придумал. Рисунок действительно вызывает чувства, как ему всегда и хотелось.

Хотя если подумать, Роберт может сделать это рисунок еще страшнее, если подпишет его как автопортрет. И действительно в несколько нескладной высокой фигуре и чертах лица наблюдается сходство с ним самим. Не даром говорят, что в каждом портрете художник рисует отчасти самого себя.

Когда Роберт заканчивает, он прячет лист и карандаш и ложится спать. Последняя его мысль одновременно странная и в какой-то мере приятная. Если есть спрос на такие рассказы, как Модель Пикмана, то, возможно, где-то в мире найдется место и для Роберта Грэя с его идеями. Место, где, таким как он, можно все то же, что и им.

Ночь он проводит без плохих снов и нехороших мыслей.

На следующее утро за завтраком стоит натянутая тишина. Наверное, Дафна вчера говорила с отцом, потому что теперь они сидят в футе друг от друга. Настроение у Роберта неплохое, поэтому, как бы ужасно это ни звучало, он выходит из-за стола, прежде чем найдется причина остаться в карнавале в это утро.

Роберт отправляется в город приобрести себе приличный альбом, тушь и вообще все, что будет угодно его душе. После нескольких недель солнечной погоды, удивительных для этого времени года, небо затягивают тучи. Возможно, к вечеру пойдет дождь, сметая остатки летнего тепла до следующего мая, но пока на улице еще достаточно приятно.

Ближайший путь из карнавала лежит через свалку, на которой покоятся ржавеющие развалюхи, некогда трудившихся на благо города автомобилей, комбайнов и мелкой домашней утвари. Бывало, со свалки что-то продавалось на запчасти, но в основном все, что попадало на ее безжизненные просторы было обречено гнить и ржаветь до конца своих бесславных дней.

Роберт слышит отдаленные голоса и думает, что какой-то колымаге посчастливится отдать свои запчасти в добрые руки. Но вскоре голоса становятся громче. Роберт заворачивает за угол и видит группу парней, курящих у трейлера, лишенного колес. Когда все они бросают свои сигареты, Роберт понимает, что покупка старья тут ни при чем.

— Эй, куда идешь, малыш Робби? — спрашивает долговязый парень.

В нем он узнает Клэнси Хокстеттера. Двое других тоже ему смутно знакомы, но единственного из них, Клэнси, он знал по имени, потому что тот подрабатывал в магазине, где владелец постоянно орал на него: «Клэнси Хокстеттер, шевелись и неси сюда эти чертовы мотки ткани, пока мой клиент не поседел».

— Не твое дело, — отвечает Роберт и поворачивается обратно.

Компания идет следом. Он ускоряет шаг, когда из-за трупа другого автомобиля прямо перед ним выходит четвертый, преграждая ему путь. Этого он тоже знает. Билли Стэнхоуп работает в кафе Роджерса. В отличие от остальных парней с неброской внешностью Билли очень красивый. Почти, как Шон. Его портит только самодовольный вид человека, который прекрасно знает, насколько он хорош. Такие парни хотят всего и обычно это они и получают.

— Невежливо уходить, когда с тобой разговаривают, — говорит Билли.

— Дай пройти, — просит Роберт, сохраняя внешнее спокойствие.

Им не нужно знать, что его пульс учащается и сердце в груди бьется, как сумасшедшее в тревожном ожидании того, что принесет с собой эта встреча.

— Билл, друг, откуда у педераста взяться манерам? — спрашивает кто-то позади него.

Теперь они преграждают ему путь и спереди, и сзади. По одну сторону стоит старый автомобиль, а по другую покоится огромный промышленный холодильник.

— Слушай, малыш Робби, а если ты любишь мальчиков, это значит, что ты хочешь своего папашу? — спрашивает Хокстеттер таким сальным голосом, словно сам жаждет трахнуть Джона Грэя.

Вместе с тревогой до него добирается и злость. Это не первая стычка в его жизни. И когда дело доходит до оскорблений, ему трудно себя сдержать. Он не собирается подставлять вторую щеку. Ему тоже есть что сказать им всем.

— Говоришь по личному опыту? — огрызается Роберт. — Мечтаешь о своей мамочке по вечерам?

— Сейчас я заткну рот этому сучонку! — говорит Хокстеттер.

Один из других ребят достает что-то из-за спины и передает своему приятелю. Оказывается, это клоунская жилетка с яркими рыжими помпонами.

— Держите его! — приказывает Хокстеттер.

Билли хватается за Роберта, но тот бьет его коленом в живот, и Билли приходится отпустить, хватаясь за ушибленное место. Роберт пытается проскользнуть мимо него, но чьи-то руки тянут его назад за рубашку. Ворот врезается в горло, заставляя его закашляться. Они хватают его и принимаются надевать жилетку. Роберт резким движением освобождает одну руку и бьет локтем наугад. Раздается негромкий клацающий звук.

— Сука, он мне нос сломал, — визжит кто-то.

Тут же Роберт получает удар по ногам сзади и опускается на колени. Камни, которыми усыпана бесплодная земля, больно впиваются в ноги. Но Билли, который успел подняться, не дает ему отреагировать. Одним ударом в живот он заставляет Роберта дернуться вперед в попытке согнуться, кривясь от боли, но его удерживают на месте.

Их больше, они взвинчены и ждут его реакции. Они упиваются ею. Так что, если не удалось сбежать, лучше всего перестать вырываться и позволить им все-таки натянуть на него эту жилетку. Роберт не раз попадал в подобные драки. Не раз они заканчивались для него тем, что он лежал на земле, скорчившись и слушая удаляющийся смех.

Ему вспоминается, как однажды, сто лет назад, перед тем, как отправиться на свое рабочее место у чертового колеса, он забрался в трейлер к своему отцу и попытался найти его грим, чтобы скрыть синяки. Тогда в трейлере он обнаружил Дафну. Он удивился, но не более того. Когда она поняла, что Роберт не в шоке от того, что его отец спит с такой женщиной, Дафна помогла ему с гримом. У нее были приятные прикосновения, и ее забота стала ему ближе всего к материнской из всего, что он когда-либо испытывал. Она сказала, что подменила бы его, но, к сожалению, не сможет этого сделать.

Они наконец справляются с жилеткой и отходят посмотреть на свое творение. Роберт поднимается к колен, сжимая кулаки и заставляя себя не показывать, как ему больно. Хуже всего ноющее ощущение в животе, но он надеется, что Билли получил сильнее, чем он. Роберт очень хорошо ему приложил.

— Наконец-то мы увидели, какой ты на самом деле, малыш Робби, — говорит Хокстеттер. — Весь в отца.

— Гордость семьи! — добавляет Билли.

Остальные хохочут. Роберт смотрит на них, пытаясь держать лицо, и через силу выпрямляется, стараясь придать себе уверенности.

— Вы пошутили и хватит, ладно? — говорит он. — Разойдемся мирно.

— С чего ты взял, педераст, что мы хотим разойтись куда-то мирно? — спрашивает Билли. — За дело, парни.

Они вновь пытаются схватить его. Роберт выворачивается и бьет Хокстеттера коленом в пах, игнорируя правила драки в цивилизованном обществе. Тот складывается пополам, держась руками за свою промежность, и вопит:

— Держите сукиного сына!

Билли перехватывает его руки, но Роберт вновь прикладывается к нему локтем. На этот раз удар в корпус не такой сильный. Билли отпускает его запястья, но тут же сбивает Роберта с ног. Парень с разбитым носом, из которого течет кровь, замахивается и бьет Роберта кулаком в глаз. Зрение с левой стороны мгновенно расплывается, заполняясь темными пятнами. Следующим ударом он мстит Роберту за нос.

Роберт опять оказывается на земле. Почти ничего не видя, свободной рукой он находит камень и зажимает его в кулаке. По большей части он просто хочет держаться за что-то. Не отвечать тяжело. Но если не это единственная доступная ему стратегия борьбы с этими придурками, то лучшей Роберт не знает. Он пытается спрятать лицо, потому что урод с разбитым носом замахивается своим ботинком. Тот бьет, куда может дотянуться, пока его не оттягивают.

— Хватит, я понял вас, — бормочет Роберт онемевшими губами, осознавая, что с каждым словом выплевывает кровь.

Должно быть, его собственные зубы рассекли щеку изнутри.

— Что ты там говоришь? — спрашивает Хокстеттер.

Ногой он толкает Роберта в ребро, заставляя его сжать зубы так, что он боится раскрошить их.

— Хватит! Я вас понял! — пробует еще раз Роберт.

— Хвауит. А уас поал, — передразнивает его Хокстеттер. — Мы тебя не слышим, красавчик.

— Говори громче! — гнусаво хохочет парень, которому Роберт разбил нос, и толкает его, заставляя повалиться на спину.

Роберт видит их над собой одним глазом, перед правым стоит мутный туман. Камни впиваются в спину, хотя и в животе, и в ребрах и без того все горит. Лицо, кажется, вот-вот рассыплется на части.

— В таком виде он уже не сможет затянуть никого из детей в свои блядские игры, — злорадствует Билли. — Бля, мне самому страшно смотреть на эту рожу.

Его лицо действительно превратилось в сплошное пульсирующее скопление боли. Но ему кажется, что они уже на грани того, чтобы оставить его в покое. Сейчас они посмеются и уйдут домой довольные собой, считая, что проучили придурка. Или Роберт просто очень сильно хочет в это верить. И откуда только в нем такой оптимизм?

— Что у тебя там, сука? — вдруг спрашивает Хокстеттер.

Носком ботинка он бьет Роберта по пальцам, камень вылетает из его руки. Хокстеттер наклоняется и тянет его за рубашку к себе.

— Ты думал, что можешь ударить меня и тебе ничего не будет?

Каждый вдох, каждое движение словно перемалывает его внутренности. Роберт слабо отталкивает Хокстеттера. Тот в ответ рычит. Должно быть, его несчастные яйца не дают ему покоя, но каким-то образом он все же бьет Роберта ногой в живот. Тот не успевает закрыться и вновь корчится на земле, старясь унять острый приступ боли в ребрах. Хокстеттер рявкает своим приятелям поднять его. Вдруг Роберт обнаруживает, что его реакция запаздывает. Разум застилает тот же туман, что минуту назад был всего лишь перед глазами. Хокстеттер ударил его несколько раз в лицо, и теперь его голова качается, будто он тряпичная кукла. Роберт пытается податься назад, но его крепко держат с обеих сторон. Ноги подкашиваются, он уже не смог бы стоять, если бы не они.

— Сука, ты думал, я позволю какому-то пидору ударить меня? — кричит Хокстеттер.

Но Роберт уже едва слышит его сквозь черноту и шум крови в ушах. Ему хочется только свернуться в углу и зализать свои раны, словно пораженное животное. Он представляет, как очнется с невыносимой болью во всем теле и сокрушающим все мысли молотом в голове. Зубами он до крови прикусывает нижнюю губу, чтобы с каждым ударом из его рта вырывалось только сдавленное мычание.

Может же человек защитить остатки своей гордости в конце концов?

Хокстеттер бьет его несколько раз в живот. С каждым ударом сквозь сцепленные зубы Роберт выплевывает новую порцию крови на эту чертову клоунскую жилетку. От металлического привкуса во рту его уже начинает тошнить. Голова бессильно свешивается на грудь. Извне до него доходят только новые толчки боли. Хокстеттер шлепает его ладонями по щекам со всей силы. Его голова только бессильно покачивается. Одним глазом Роберт видит то их расплывающиеся лица, то землю, то белую дверцу холодильника.

— Эй, красоточка, вернись к нам, — приговаривает Хокстеттер.

Вдруг он останавливается. В этом хаосе они распалены до предела. Возможно, они даже собираются потом дрочить на это утро на свалке. И поэтому, когда Билли передает Хокстеттеру камень, тот долго не думает. Он просто берет его в руку и отработанным движением бьет Роберта по голове.

Он всего лишь пытается привести его в чувство.


	5. Chapter 5

Джон видит, что с Сарой что-то происходит. Один раз он приходит домой и замечает на кухне две грязные чашки, куда наливали кофе. Это уже странно, потому Сара любит только чай и говорит, что от кофе у нее кружится голова. Джон зовет ее, но она не отвечает. Он обходит весь дом с нарастающим беспокойством, пока не выходит на патио.

Сара сидит там прямо на полу в своем любимом длинном шелковом платье цвета слоновой кости. Темные волосы спадают на плечи. Она изо всех сил руками прижимает Роберта к груди. Мальчик сонно обхватывает ее в ответ. За стеклянным куполом идет дождь, но здесь воздух наполняется ароматом множества высаженных роз, давно превративших патио в сад.

— А я ищу вас, — говорит Джон.

Только тогда Сара поднимает голову и улыбается ему. Все ее лицо обескровлено, на нем потерялись даже губы. Но глаза красные, словно она плакала.

— Привет, — отвечает Сара и берет его за руку.

— Привет, папа, — бормочет Роберт.

Джон коротко треплет его по волосам.

— Что случилось? У тебя были гости? — спрашивает он, садясь рядом.

— Да, заходила соседка. Я предложила ей кофе и, как видишь, — она указывает на свое опухшее лицо. — Мне нельзя его пить.

Джон хмурится и рассеянно берет сына за руку, вглядываясь в лицо своей жены. Официально они не состоят в браке, но он называет ее так и знает ее очень хорошо. Сара что-то недоговаривает, это ясно. Он жестом предлагает забрать у нее Роберта, но она не позволяет ему:

— Ты не мог бы больше времени бывать дома? — спрашивает она. — Ты почти не видишь ни сына, ни меня.

И это действительно отвлекает его от беспокойства. Конечно, они не нуждаются в деньгах, потому что у Сары есть наследство, которое ей досталось от ее загадочной родни. Она никогда не упрекала его им, но Джон солгал бы, скажи он, что ему нравится жить в доме, на который он сам пока не был способен заработать. С выступлениями только начало ладиться, и Джон догадывается, что от того, как он сыграет в следующем спектакле, будет зависеть вся его карьера.

— Я постараюсь, — все же отвечает он.

С этим в тот день тучи рассеиваются. Они идут обедать, Сара прячет кофейные чашки и все становится на свои места. Но позже будут и другие дни.

Однажды Джон возвращается домой и обнаруживает, что Сары нет дома. Няня, миссис Хендерсон, которую Роберт уже доконал за день своей беготней, говорит, что мисс Смит позвонила ей и попросила срочно прийти присмотреть за Робертом, пока она отправится по делам. Перед уходом Сара не объяснила, куда направляется, но заметно спешила. Джон думает, что так, наверное, проявляют себя те самые загадочные родственники, которые все шесть лет их знакомства находились вне поля зрения. Сара говорила, что у нее не осталось связей с ними, но Джон как будто всегда ждал, что рано или поздно это произойдет.

Возвращается Сара после одиннадцати. Джон давно отпустил сиделку и теперь думает, стоит ли переживать. Сара выглядит заметно уставшей, но Джон видит и кое-что другое — свои обычные наряды из шелка и льна она сменила на грубое войлочное пальто и брюки. Длинные темные волосы она собрала в неопрятный конский хвост. Когда Джон заговаривает, он пытается искоренить из своего голоса претенциозность, но ему это удается не до конца.

— Где ты была? — спрашивает он.

— У меня были дела, — отвечает она спокойно.

Тогда он вдруг вспоминает первые дни их знакомства и первую мысль о ней. Он отчетливо помнит, как посмотрел на нее в том ресторане с белыми перчатками на руках и подумал: «Господи, она же одна из самых красивых женщин на свете, но она мне никогда не понравится». Это прошло, когда они узнали друг друга лучше. Но большинство людей, он знал, так и не приняли ее. Все в его семье, кроме двоюродной сестры, относились к их союзу как к чему-то, что скоро кончится. Даже когда родился Роберт, только сестра, которая всегда была той, что с причудами, приехала их поздравить.

Но не успевает Джон поинтересоваться, какие дела заставили ее сбежать из дома и так напугать его, как она опускается в кресло и начинает рыдать, закрыв руками лицо. Джон подходит к ней, все еще злясь, но уже понимая, что произошло что-то серьезное. Ведь вдруг он осознает, Сара никогда раньше не плакала при нем.

— Что случилось? — спрашивает он, садясь на пол и обнимая ее так крепко, насколько возможно в этой позе.

Сара мотает головой. Он гладит ее замерзшие руки и смотрит на нее с теплотой во взгляде, которой надеется ее успокоить.

— Просто нужно было встретиться с людьми из моего прошлого, — гнусаво говорит она. — Воспоминания прошлого не всегда радостные.

— Что-то с твоей семьей? — осторожно спрашивает он, одновременно чувствуя себя виноватым из-за того, что пытается заставить ее в таком состоянии говорить об этом, и пользуясь возможностью.

Но тут же Сара берет себя в руки. Она выпрямляется, вытирает глаза тыльной стороной ладони и улыбается.

— Все в порядке. Мне нужно умыться и поспать.

Она встает, приобретая свой обычный сосредоточенно собранный вид, снимает пальто и направляется в ванную комнату.

Позже Джон вспоминал, что звоночки звенели весь месяц. Он находил в урне осколки разбитой тарелки, часто видел, как Сара гипнотизирует телефон, словно ожидая звонка или не решаясь позвонить сама. И он, как последний кретин, решил отвлечься на репетиции, дав себе обещание помочь Саре, если она все-таки решит ему все рассказать.

Однажды ночью Джон просыпается и не понимает, что его разбудило. Он переворачивается на бок, чтобы более удобная поза помогла ему соскользнуть обратно в сон, и вдруг его рука наталкивается на холодную пустоту простыни там, где обычно спит Сара. Джон приподнимается на локте и в слабом холодном свете фонаря, проникающем с улицы, видит, что ее нет.

На тумбе возле кровати лежит завернутый в подарочную упаковку набор бумаги, карандашей и мелков. Они с Сарой собирались вручить его Роберту как подарок на его четвертый день рождения. Теперь почему-то он лежит здесь, когда должен был в шкафу ждать утра.

Две недели назад в сонном сознании Джона промелькнула бы мысль, что Сара вышла на кухню или в ванную, поэтому он закрыл бы глаза, чтобы забыться спокойным сном. Но теперь Джон поворачивается на бок, свешивает ноги с кровати и морщится от ощущения холодного пола под босыми ступнями. В комнате тихо и темно. Все еще наполовину во сне Джон поднимается и осторожно, стараясь сохранять тишину, идет к двери.

В коридоре второго этажа так же темно. Но Джону даже не нужно прислушиваться, чтобы уловить приглушенный голос. Дверь в комнату Роберта немного приоткрыта, так что он понимает, что звуки доносятся оттуда. Джон догадывается, что Сара пошла к сыну в комнату посреди ночи по ведомой одной ей причине и не закрыла дверь, потому что тогда бы сработала слишком громкая защелка. Взвешивая каждый шаг, Джон как можно тише направился туда. Голос стал громче. Нет, не голос, голоса. Один, безжизненный и словно лишенный полутонов, вне всяких сомнений принадлежит Саре, второй, почти шепчущий, ему не знаком. Но это точно не голос ребенка.

— Сегодня, — первое, что четко слышит Джон, когда подходит достаточно близко.

— Но разве вы уверены? — спрашивает Сара теперь умоляющим голосом. — Разве вам не хватает других?

Джон замирает у двери, стараясь унять внезапно начавшее колотиться сердце. Он заглядывает в комнату и пытается различить что-то в тенях. У кровати Роберта стоит человек, скорее всего мужчина, потому что он выше Сары с ее шестью футами. Лица он не видит, это какая-то неясная тень, вокруг которой беспокойно вышагивает сама Сара. Она словно призрак в своем длинном белом халате, шелк которого ловит свет фонаря с улицы.

— Не в этом дело, — говорит человек. — Мы уверены.

Голос у него явно мужской. Джон думает, что ему стоит зайти и спросить, что за чертовщина происходит в его доме, но отказывается от этой мысли. Он успокаивает совесть, полагая, что если будет знать причину беспокойства жены, сможет ей помочь.

— Как вы можете быть уверены? У него даже нет…

Джон не понимает, что ее остановило, но она замолкает. Сара садится на кровать Роберта, глядя вверх на смутную фигуру.

— Можно я хотя бы разбужу его, чтобы попрощаться? — спрашивает она.

— Хорошо, — отвечает незнакомец. — Пять минут, и нам пора.

Ему уже не интересно, что там будет, потому что Джон услышал достаточно. Словно герой глупого комедийного фильма, который врывается в комнату своей жены, где она беседует с любовником, Джон заходит в комнату своего сына.

Сара поднимает на него испуганные блестящие от слез глаза. Темная фигура остается стоять на месте.

— Что здесь происходит? — спрашивает Джон.

Глаза Сары мечутся с Джона на незнакомца и обратно.

— Я обращаюсь к вам, черт возьми? — говорит он громче и направляется к неподвижной фигуре. — Что вы делаете в нашем доме?

Едва Джон подходит, незнакомец одним резким движением разворачивается. Словно не замечая его, он обходит Джона. Тот пытается схватить его, но одежда, будто наполовину эфемерная, выскальзывает из его рук. Он собирается погнаться за ним, но Сара вскакивает и удерживает его на месте внезапно сильной хваткой.

Незнакомец выходит из комнаты, пока Джон пытается вырваться, не причинив Саре вред. Вдруг он понимает, что она его уже почти не держит, легко освобождается и выбегает в коридор. Там пусто. Даже спустя двадцать два года Джон все еще вспоминает тот вечер и не понимает, как он отпустил его. Они были в комнате, в футе друг от друга, но тот ускользнул, не позволив Джону даже увидеть его лица.

Джон возвращается и видит Сару, сидящую на кровати их сына. Она беззвучно плачет, закрывая рот рукой. Позади нее из-за одеяла выглядывает Роберт. Джон не знает, какую часть разговора он слышал, но испуганные глаза мальчика тоже наполняются слезами.

— Сейчас мы выйдем отсюда и ты мне все объяснишь, — говорит Джон.

— Я должна… — Сара запинается и поднимается. — Пойдем, Роберт.

Она раскрывает его и пытается взять на руки. Ей и так тяжело его поднимать, но мальчик теперь сопротивляется, не понимая, что происходит и почему его забирают из кровати посреди ночи. Джон успевает остановить ее.

— Что ты должна? — спрашивает он.

Глаза Роберта следят за ними снизу. Он смотрит на запястья матери, которые отец сжимает, словно наручниками.

— Я должна отдать его, пока не поздно, — бормочет Сара.

— Что? О чем ты вообще?

Не отпуская ее, Джон обходит кровать, ведя Сару за собой и уводя от Роберта.

— Кто это был? Что значит «должна отдать»? Сара, объясни мне.

Она смотрит на него, но словно не видит. Ее обычно красивое лицо с точеными скулами и острым носом искажает гримаса непонятных Джону чувств. В непроницаемых глазах стоят слезы. Вдруг он замечает, что от нее пахнет алкоголем. Впервые в жизни Джон испытывает желание дать ей легкую пощечину, чтобы привести в чувство. Но он сдерживается и лишь встряхивает ее за плечи.

— Что это значит? — рявкает он.

На кровати, выглядывая на них из-под бесформенно свалявшегося одеяла, начинает хныкать Роберт.

— Я должна отдать его, — повторяет Сара. — Потому что он не такой, как ты. Он из другого мира. Из моего мира.

— Что ты несешь? — фыркает он. — Что это за бред?

Она стряхивает его руки со своих плечей.

— Я должна была отдать его, когда ему исполнится четыре. Тогда они могут понять.

— Сара, послушай себя! — требует Джон. — Скажи это. Не «его». Скажи: «Я хотела отдать Роберта, моего сына, непонятно кому». Скажи это вслух и пойми, что ты несешь полный бред.

— Я не хотела, — бормочет она, глядя на него, и понижает голос до шепота, чтобы Роберт не услышал. — Но они бы позаботились об этом. Мы бы забыли, что он когда-то существовал. У нас были бы другие дети. Мы могли бы пожениться.

Джон собирается еще что-то сказать, но в голове у него крутится только: «Это все чушь, полная чушь». Поэтому он бессильно хлопает себя ладонями по голым ногам и оставляет Сару в покое. Он идет к кровати Роберта и берет хнычущего ребенка на руки. Одной рукой он держит Роберта, пока другой собирает его вещи — брюки, рубашку, носки.

Пройдя мимо Сары, Джон выходит из комнаты с Робертом на руках и возвращается в их спальню. Там, все так же в темноте, он садит ребенка на свою постель, наспех одевает его и принимается искать вещи себе. Роберт плачет, но, пока Джон застегивает рубашку, его интерес привлекает перевязанная шпагатом бумага.

— Возьми его, — говорит Джон, надевая свитер.

Роберт берет сверток, Джон подхватывает сына и идет обратно в коридор. Он спускается по лестнице на первый этаж, где в темноте гостиной маячит белым призраком Сара. Уже почти в дверях она догоняет их.

— Это должна сделать я, — в ее дыхании вновь чувствуется запах выпитого алкоголя.

Она кладет руку Джону на предплечье, но тот стряхивает ее.

— Пожалуйста, поверь мне. Если я этого не сделаю, ничего хорошего не будет. Чем больше мы будем тянуть, тем хуже. Он не сможет жить в нашем мире. Я знаю это по себе, но у меня нет того, что есть у него. Я все отдала, чтобы быть здесь, но иногда и этого недостаточно.

Джон пристально смотрит на нее, прижимая к себе все еще хнычущего ребенка, и говорит:

— Ты пьяна, Сара. Сейчас я поеду в отель. Утром позову сиделку, вернусь домой и мы обсудим все это, — он колеблется, но добавляет уже увереннее. — Иди наверх и поспи. Завтра я первым делом позвоню моему знакомому доктору и приведу его сюда. Я не хочу обвинять тебя ни в чем, но ты только что чуть не отдала своего ребенка, и я не уверен, что этот человек не вернется, что ты не дала ему ключи или еще кто-то в этом роде. Ты можешь держать себя в руках до утра?

Он смотрит на нее, ожидая ответа. Когда ее молчание длится полминуты, Джон берет плащ для себя и куртку для Роберта, обувается сам, захватывает ботинки сына и они выходят в раннее утро. Кажется, фонари горят слишком ярко для этого черного часа и тихого безлюдного переулка. Ни в одном доме не включен свет. На улице очень свежо, почти морозно для начала ноября.

Джон стоит там на пороге дома всего секунду. В голову закрадывается странная мысль — это самое мертвое время ночи. То время, когда ты можешь выйти из дома один и больше никогда не вернуться. Они бы позаботились об этом. Все бы забыли, что ты когда-то существовал.

— Папа, куда мы идем? — спрашивает Роберт.

Его заплаканный голос помогает Джону вернуться из своих мыслей. Он продолжает путь, в полной тишине звонко отстукивая каблуками ботинок по дорожке, которая ведет к автомобилю. Там он усаживает Роберта и забирается в машину сам. Только когда заводится двигатель, наполняя улицу звуками, Джон понимает, что его холодное спокойствие — это симптом шока. Ему хочется вернуться и кричать, колотить кулаком по стене, пока Сара все не объяснит. Но, конечно, он этого делать не станет.

Когда Джон доезжает до единственного знакомого ему круглосуточного отеля, он понимает, что решение, которое он принял в своем состоянии, верное. Джон смотрит на подсвеченную тусклыми желтыми лампами вывеску отеля «Дельфин» и высящееся над ней здание, почти темное за исключением двух окон, где горит свет, и переводит взгляд на Роберта, спящего на пассажирском сиденье с прижатым к груди альбомом. Эта картина позволяет ему навести четкость. Не проснись Джон вовремя, сейчас, возможно, Роберт сидел бы так же в какой-то чужой машине у незнакомца. И что это значит? Что, похоже, Сара на самом деле сошла с ума.

В отеле Джон вызывает тихим звонком сонного рецепциониста и получает от него ключи двадцать седьмого номера. Отель довольно приличный, поэтому весомая часть содержимого его бумажника отправляется в кассу за прилавком.

Коридоры, лифт и сама комната тихие и мрачные, где тусклый свет ламп собирает тени по углам. Когда Джон укладывает Роберта спать, поборовшись с его протестами и требованиями вернуться домой к маме, и он усаживается перед окном посмотреть на все еще заполненный мраком город. Тем краем сознания, который еще способен логично мыслить, он отметает желание спуститься в фойе и поискать там бутылочку чего-то крепкого. В его голове словно ни одной мысли, но разум все равно будто бессвязно кричит на него. Вопит о том, что все полетело в какое-то дерьмо, которого они не заслужили.

В итоге Джон беспокойно засыпает прямо в кресле у окна, мельком представляя, как не сможет разогнуться на завтрашней репетиции. Тогда он еще надеялся, что для него она состоится.

Утро он проводит в беготне, пытаясь вызвать в отель няню, одеть Роберта и вывести его на завтрак в отельный ресторан. Покончив с делами, которыми он бы не занимался, будь они сейчас дома, Джон дожидается миссис Хендерсон и выезжает к себе домой.

Позже он будет клясться, что почувствовал нечто неладное за мгновение до того, как его автомобиль выехал из-за угла и Джон увидел полицейские машины на своей улице. Он подъезжает, показывает документы и, ощущая на себе взгляды соседей, проходит в дом с мужчинами в форме, словно гость, которому проводят экскурсию. Но их путь недолгий, всего до того патио с розами, застекленного, чтобы можно было сидеть там в любую погоду.

Несколько мужчин толпятся в маленьком помещении вокруг мертвой женщины на полу, стараясь не наступать на бурые пятна на паркете. Джон отрешенно отвечает на вопросы полицейских о том, является ли эта женщина с обескровленным лицом, впалыми глазами и трупно-бледной кожей Сарой Смит. Так же без особого внимания он выслушивает историю о том, как обеспокоенные соседи увидели, что двери в доме раскрыты настежь и поспешили поинтересоваться, не нужна ли им помощь.

Наводнившие его дом люди уже потоптали кремовые розы Сары. Увядшие лепестки и целые ветки валяются по углам, безжизненные и никому не нужные. Вдруг это кажется Джону таким ужасным, словно они осквернили тело ее самой. Она ведь очень любила эти розы. И сына она тоже любила. И его самого. Почти так же сильно, как Джон любил ее.

— Что с ней случилось? — спрашивает он.

И сквозь заглушающий мысли и голоса туман пробивается предположение полицейских о том, что она лишила себя жизни, перерезав себе вены в области горла и запястий. Когда главный следователь, который представляется Ходжесом, уводит Джона в гостиную и просит ассистента принести ему чашку чая с его же кухни, в голове у Джона проясняется. Он рассказывает обо всем, что происходило в последние две недели и особенно подробно описывает события прошлой ночи. Ходжес задумчиво трет затылок.

— То есть вы думаете, что ее убил тот человек, которому она пыталась передать вашего сына? — спрашивает он.

Джон кивает.

— Это легко замаскировать под самоубийство, — говорит он, удивляясь, какие логичные цепочки может строить, пока оцепенение не прошло и не настигло осознание. — Она была уверена, что должна отдать Роберта этому человеку. В таком состоянии, возможно, было легко убедить ее, что она должна умереть.

Теперь Ходжес задумчиво потирает бороду. Джон догадывается, что в его голове проносятся разные версии, и во множестве из них он подозревает самого Грэя, который почему-то так и не убедил Сару стать Сарой Грэй. Но Ходжес вряд ли полностью исключает возможность, что Джон не лжет. Тогда это скорее всего тупик.

— Мы можем поговорить с Робертом? — спрашивает Ходжес.

Но тут к ним подходит один из мужчин, которые работали до этого с телом Сары, и говорит:

— Я прошу прощения, мистер Грэй, но я мог бы осмотреть вашего сына? Если это не обеспокоит вас.

— Обеспокоит, — отвечает Джон, начиная нервничать из-за толпы людей в его доме. — Меня это обеспокоит. Что вам нужно?

Человек в очках бросает взгляд на Ходжеса, но тот не отвечает ему. Тогда он продолжает сам:

— Мне интересно посмотреть на строение его челюсти. Вы знали, что у вашей жены над первым рядом зубов есть еще один? — он приоткрывает верхнюю губу и показывает себе на десну. — Они почти скрыты мягкой тканью. Я никогда не видел ничего подобного и хотел бы подробнее изучить тело миссис Смит.

Последнее, что нужно Джону сейчас — это танцы на костях. Он мотает головой и с присвистом втягивает воздух через зубы. Перед ним на столе стоит, словно брошенная, нетронутая чашка чая. Джон оглядывается по сторонам, смотрит на гостиную в свете холодного позднего утра и чувствует себя тут чужим. Он был настолько упрям, что никогда не считал этот дом своим. В его планах всегда оставалось желание переехать отсюда, когда он наконец сможет достаточно заработать. Но теперь дом по всем правам принадлежит только ему. Так было написано в завещании. Помимо всего прочего.

— Я против, мистер, не знаю вашего имени, — говорит он твердо. — Я сейчас пойду в кабинет и принесу оттуда завещание моей жены. Она хотела, чтобы ее кремировали и любое вмешательство после смерти расценивалось как неправомерное. Поэтому нет, я против. И я очень обеспокоюсь, если вы полезете к моему сыну.

Он не знает, откуда у него такое рьяное желание защищать волю Сары, но Джон не хочет, чтобы эти россказни превратились в городскую легенду. Упоминание каких-то лишних зубов его удивляет, но не шокирует. Когда он в начале своей карьеры подрабатывал в цирке, ему встречались и не такие аномалии. Но новый факт, возможно, проливает свет на скрытность семьи Смит. Если у них в роду были физические дефекты, не удивительно, что это отразилось на их поведении. Люди из обычных семей в таких случаях обычно заканчивают в цирках и фрик-шоу, но богачи, которыми несомненно были Смиты, строят вокруг себя десятифутовый забор, который тут же обрастает таинственностью. В изоляции появляется другой мир, который через поколение становится совершенно недоступным и непонятным людям извне. Они просто так же защищаются от насмешек, как и все, если это действительно правда.

Человек в очках недовольно хмыкает и возвращается к телу его мертвой жены, лежащем в патио. Джон остается в гостиной до тех пор, пока Сару наконец не выносят из дома. Он решается посмотреть на нее, желая увидеть ее в последний раз и борясь со страхом, что смерть уже изменила ее лицо до неузнаваемости. Попрощавшись с ней, Джон отправляется к телефону позвонить в отель. Осознание так и не наступает, но он понимает, что чем сильнее эта отрешенность, тем хуже ему будет потом.

В следующий раз Джон говорит с Сарой на следующий день, после того, как ее труп похищают из морга. В ту ночь он оставляет Роберта в отеле со своей двоюродной сестрой, которая приехала по его просьбе, и едет домой. Ему нужно побыть в одиночестве. Он только что выслушал длинные официальные извинения от полиции и заверения в том, что тело Сары будет найдено, и ему нужно немного выпить и побыть в тишине, чтобы смириться с этим.

Впервые с ее смерти он наконец напивается и позволяет себе заплакать. Жаркие слезы катятся по его щекам, он жадно глотает бренди, почти не чувствуя его вкус. Ему хочется зарыться лицом в одежду Сары и жалеть себя. И он не видит причин себе отказывать. Поэтому он поднимается на второй этаж, чтобы предаться там горю в своем самом жалком виде.

И все повторяется, как дурной сон. Дверь в спальню Роберта вновь открыта, хотя Джон запирал ее. Он заходит внутрь и видит силуэт в плаще, стоящий над пустой кроватью его сына.

— Где он? — спрашивает Сара. — Скажи, пока не поздно.

Джон застывает на месте. Он знает, что это невозможно. Сары тут нет. Он просто набрался и безумно скучает по ней.

— Пока не поздно что? — онемевшие губы его не слушаются.

— Где он? — повторяет она.

Тогда фигура поворачивается и Джон видит, что это не Сара. То, что появляется перед ним, выглядит не лучше, чем его мертвая жена. Это мужчина, который похож на двухнедельный труп. Тонкая кожа обтягивает череп, открывая взгляду острые скулы и впалые глазницы. Глаза теряются в темноте. Его руки похожи на высохшие ветви. Но он не старик. Перед ним молодой человек, не старше его самого.

— Ты же понимаешь, Джон, что ничего не кончилось? — спрашивает тот тихим шепотом с присвистом.

— Я думаю, вам стоит убраться из моего дома, — голос Джона дрожит.

Незнакомец улыбается своими губами мертвеца. В свете полной луны из окна в его рту блестят отвратительно кривые зубы. Сначала Джону кажется, что они идут внахлест, но тут он замечает, что над рядом обычных зубов у него растет второй, состоящий из одних кривых заостренных клыков.

— Рано или поздно он вернется к нам, — говорит он. — Он не твой, Джон. Он наш.

— Я звоню в полицию. Вы не выйдете из этого дома.

Но, конечно, незнакомцу плевать. Он подходит к Джону и берет своими холодными костлявыми пальцами его за руку. Желудок Джона словно переворачивается. Мертвец вкладывает в его ладонь лист бумаги и сжимает пальцы в кулак.

— Лучше позвони по этому номеру, когда поймешь, — говорит он. — В любое время.

Он отпускает его руку. Когда незнакомец уходит, Джон несется в туалет, едва успевает включить свет и склоняется над унитазом. Его тошнит, пока рвота не переходит в сухие спазмы. Тогда Джон наконец садится на пол и дрожащей рукой разворачивает лист бумаги. Там действительно записан номер. И рядом с ним невыразительным почерком добавлен текст: «Чем раньше, тем лучше».

— Чем раньше, тем глубже в жопу вы можете себя выебать, — зло бормочет Джон.

Он поднимается и идет на кухню. Там Джон находит коробок спичек, достает одну и зажигает ее. Под тихий треск пламя дрожит в его нетвердой руке. Джон бросает лист в раковину и кладет горящую спичку сверху. Номер и слова исчезают в огне, обращаясь в пепел. Когда лист догорает наполовину и тухнет, Джон включает воду, чтобы его остудить, рвет бумагу и бросает в урну.

Посреди ночи он возвращается в тот отель, на который уже спустил кучу денег, хотя после продажи дома это уже не будет так его беспокоить. Он поднимается в номер, заходит тихо, стараясь не будить сестру, и отправляется в ту комнату, где спит Роберт.

Руки сына опять перемазаны в мелках, но сейчас он мальчик, у которого умерла мама, поэтому они позволяют ему играться в свое удовольствие, есть сладости и не спать до десяти. Джон думает, что, должно быть, Роберт не понимает, что значит «мама умерла», когда он хнычет и спрашивает, почему они не могу вернуться к ней домой. Наверное, осознает Джон, через несколько лет он даже не вспомнит ее лица.

Роберт просыпается. В его сонных глазах читается немой вопрос. Джон улыбается ему нервной улыбкой и гладит по волосам.

— Все хорошо, сынок, — говорит он и добавляет: — Пожалуйста, открой рот, мне нужно посмотреть, как ты чистил свои зубы, ладно?

Это идиотская ложь. Но он слишком устал, чтобы придумывать что-то получше.

Роберт подчиняется и раскрывает рот. Джон видит мелкие детские зубы, которые выпадут через несколько лет. Одной рукой он придерживает Роберту подбородок, а другой отодвигает верхнюю губу. Там нет ничего необычного. Тогда он проводит пальцем по десне и не находит ничего, кроме мягкой ткани. Джон убирает руки, его голова устало свешивается, словно принадлежит старому пугалу.

— Я схожу с ума, — бормочет он.

— Что? — спрашивает Роберт.

— Ничего. Ничего, малыш.

Джон уверен, что видел кого-то в доме. Но все эти ужасные образы, конечно, являются лишь проекцией его сознания. Реакцией на произошедшую с ним трагедию. Таким образом его разум собрал воедино все факты, переварил их и преподнес ему вместо обычного человека какого-то мертвеца с жуткими зубами. Но это был лишь свихнувшихся родственник его жены. Ничего особенного. И единственное, что теперь важно, — это защитить от него или от них Роберта.

Он наклоняется и целует Роберта в лоб.

— Спи, сынок, — говорит он.

И так начинается их новая жизнь.


	6. Chapter 6

— Джон, выйди, пожалуйста.

Его с улицы зовет Дафна. Это странно, потому что обычно она бы просто зашла. Джон закрывает книгу, в которой ведет бухгалтерию, и выбирается из трейлера. Первым делом, когда холодеющий осенний воздух ударяет ему в лицо, он замечает, что Дафну сопровождает шериф Хэнском.

— У нас какие-то проблемы? — говорит он с вызовом, вспоминая вчерашнюю стычку.

Но вид у шерифа обеспокоенный. Он не похож на человека, который пришел оскорблять их. Что-то в этом всем не так.

— Мистер Грэй, пожалуйста, я хотел бы, чтобы вы сейчас прошли со мной, — говорит он.

Джон бросает взгляд на артистов и работников карнавала, которые наблюдают за их разговором, прислонившись к своим трейлерам. Некоторые из актеров уже в гриме для вечерних выступлений, но все еще в своей обычной одежде. От этого ситуация становится какой-то совершенно гротескной в своей нелепой абсурдности.

— Хорошо, — отвечает Джон и спускается на землю.

Пока они проходят мимо всех трейлеров, шериф сохраняет молчание. Джон мельком отмечает, что полицейской машины тут нет. Значит, они не собираются никуда ехать.

Когда любопытные глаза остаются позади, Хэнском останавливается. Перед ними возвышается небольшой холм, за которым начинается городская свалка всякого старья. Обычно Джон ездит в город на автомобиле, но знает, что есть и такой путь.

— Мы обнаружили тело неподалеку от карнавала, — говорит шериф.

Джон нервно сглатывает, но в горле образовывается комок. После такого не догадался бы только дурак. Пусть это будет кто-то другой, успевает подумать он. Пожалуйста, кто угодно другой.

— Я попрошу вас опознать его, но я почти уверен, что это Роберт, — продолжает Хэнском.

Онемение поднимается от пальцев ног, расходясь вверх по телу. Джон понимает, что сейчас его черед говорить. И пока оцепенение не добралось до лица, он отвечает.

— Ладно. Ведите, — бормочет он, еле ворочая языком.

Шериф говорит, что тело нашли рядом с карнавалом, но не уточняет, что на автомобильной свалке. Джон не может перестать думать об этом, пока они вышагивают между рядами машин. Что-то ему это напоминает. Что-то из прошлого, неуловимое и очень-очень далекое. Истоптанные цветы, мертвые розы из какой-то другой жизни. Тогда это казалось таким важным, но почему? Он уже не может точно сказать. Слишком много лет прошло с того неясного воспоминания, которое теперь появляется перед глазами.

Они приходят к тому месту среди гор старья, где столпились коллеги Хэнскома. Сюда даже втиснулась большая полицейская машина наподобие автомобиля скорой помощи. Там Джон и видит тело человека, накрытого белой тканью. Должно быть, они ждали Джона, прежде, чем увезти его в морг. Он не знает, как у них это по протоколу, но ему все равно. Смерть выглядит одинаково плохо, что здесь, что в их подвале с длинными узкими окнами под самым потолком.

То есть вот так это будет? Спрашивает Джон у себя. Вот так просто?

Хэнском осторожно уточняет, готов ли он и после кивка убирает ткань, закрывающую лицо. Джон сразу понимает, почему шериф был «почти уверен». У парня разбит левый глаз, сломан нос, разорваны губы. Вся левая часть лица превратилась в омертвевший синяк, искажающий его черты. Волосы слиплись от его собственной крови, кое-как скрывая рану на голове. В нем едва узнается тот человек, которым он был при жизни.

— Это Роберт, — говорит Джон плоским, словно не своим, голосом.

Из-под белой простыни торчат помпоны клоунской жилетки. Джон даже не осознает, что прокусывает губу. Он чувствует, что ему не хватает воздуха и он вот-вот начнет задыхаться. Пытаясь справиться с приступом бессильной ярости, захлестнувшей его, и не в силах больше смотреть, он отворачивается.

Они нашли его, заставили надеть его этот клоунский костюм и избили до смерти. Они убили его, потому что он был… Кем? Что он им такого сделал?

— Его нашли двое местных ребят, — слова шерифа доносятся как будто издалека. — Они отправились в город, чтобы рассказать…

— Они могли бы пойти на карнавал, — перебивает Джон. — Но, конечно, они не пошли, потому что мы уроды. Потому что мой сын — педераст! А вдруг бы он был еще жив и напал на них? Так?

По лицу Хэнскома видно, что яд в словах Джона задевает его. Но как будто это что-то меняет. Джон отворачивается и от шерифа, не желая смотреть на него и слушать это дерьмо. Ему плевать, что все остальные таращатся на него, как будто он непослушный ребенок.

— Мы сделаем все, что в наших силах, чтобы найти виновных, — тихо говорит ему Хэнском.

— Да, конечно, — отмахивается от него Джон. — Вы знаете, кто это сделал. Поэтому все, что я от вас прошу, — это отдать мне тело моего сына и оставить меня в покое. Можете радоваться, вы нас больше тут не увидите.

Его вдруг одолевает невыносимая слабость. В сознании возникают потускневшие воспоминания, о том, как он увидел мертвой свою жену. Очень странно, что ни тогда, ни сейчас, он не пытается кинуться к мертвецу, плакать, сжимая застывшие руки усопшего, в последний раз обнять того, кто ему дорог. Словно это заберет что-то важное и невосполнимое у него самого.

— Мы сможем отдать тело, когда проведем экспертизу, — говорит Хэнском. — Это займет какое-то время, но, я уверен, что мы быстро закончим.

От этого ему ничуть не легче. Они словно обмениваются репликами, как по сценарию мыльной оперы, которая прикидывается серьезной драмой. Что там у него дальше? Можно выключить, чтобы все прошло без него? Или хотя бы сделать тише? На Джона накатывает такая усталость, что он готов лечь прямо тут, на земле, и не двигаться до самого Судного дня.

Груз вины ощущается почти физически. Чем он думал, когда позволял сыну делать все, что тому хочется, пока они колесили по Штатам? Он должен был собраться и поучить Роберта жизни, как это делают почти все отцы. Должен был перестать играться в карнавал и потратить оставшиеся деньги на дом где-нибудь в неплохом районе с приличной школой под боком. Возможно, Роберт не был бы счастлив, но был бы жив.

И что бы он потерял? Внутренний голос Джона, который задает ему этот вопрос, теперь насмешливый и едкий. Роберт всегда искал что-то за пределами карнавала. Был ли он счастливым человеком? Вряд ли. И это самое худшее. Хрен с ней, со школой. Пусть сколько угодно делал бы, что хочет, лишь бы ему нравилось. Но ведь это было не так.

С такими мыслями Джон еле дотягивает до конца сюжета. Когда полицейская машина уезжает, пробираясь через автомобильное кладбище, начинает накрапывать дождь. Хэнском спрашивает, сможет ли Джон прийти в участок завтра утром. Но на все вопросы, на которые он собирается ответить, он готов дать ответ и здесь. Он не будет сидеть там и выслушивать их дрянные предположения. В конце концов ему в этом городе не жить, можно послать всех куда подальше.

Домой Джон идет уже под проливным дождем. Дафна встречает его с темно-алым зонтом, который краснеет на фоне затянутого тучами неба. Она все это время нерешительно ходила туда-сюда у подножия холма, не решаясь показаться. Джон пытается не отмахнуться от нее, ведь она вроде бы все понимает, они с Робертом ладили и это тоже ее потеря. Но как пойти ей навстречу он представить не может.

Когда они возвращаются на карнавал, Дафна уже плачет, пряча лицо в шарфе. Даже несмотря на то, что Джон не произнес ни слова. Он думает поговорить с ней, чтобы разделить свою печаль и выплакаться друг другу в жилетку, но его поглощает оцепенение. Почему-то кажется, что ничего не изменилось. Глаза видят то же самое, все звуки знакомые, даже запах пережаренного масла с кухни не стал другим. И поэтому ему так тяжело втиснуть в свою картину миру что-то новое. Или наоборот вырвать из нее.

Джон оставляет Дафну и заходит в трейлер. Там он ложится на кровать и смотрит в одну точку, стараясь не моргать, пока не заболят глаза.

Ему хочется пожалеть себя. Поддаться усталости, которая накопилась за этот день, за месяц и за всю жизнь. Он всегда верил, что впереди еще есть время. Что бессмысленно жизнь пройдет только у других, но не у него. Что с ним все будет иначе. Что можно попробовать и получить второй, третий и десятый шанс, если ошибешься. В этот раз не получилось. Сейчас я вернусь и попробую заново, ладно? Теперь все будет, как надо. А если нет, то в третий раз непременно. Ведь жизнь — это колесо.

Так и есть, колесо. Только после всех ям на дороге оно кривое, сломанное и погнутое. И оборачивается со скрипом, как в самом дурном сне.

Той ночью Джон лежит в трейлере без сна, когда слышит чьи-то шаги. Он неохотно раскрывает глаза и видит силуэт, застывший прямо над его кроватью. Слабый свет фонаря проникает к нему в трейлер, освещая фигуру, которую он узнал бы где угодно.

— Роберт, — выдыхает он в ужасе и неуверенно садится на кровати.

Призрак поворачивается лицом к свету, и Джон замечает, что все его лицо по-прежнему в синяках. Он смотрит на Джона только правым глазом, потому что левый не открывается. Его нос сломан и изогнут вправо. На нем появился горб, которого там никогда не было. Он сутулится, так что одежда свисает с него, делая его как будто бы еще более худым. Свет фонаря падает на переливающуюся ткань слишком большой для него клоунской жилетки. Одной рукой он держится за ребра с левой стороны, но в этом движении не больше надежды, чем в последнем рефлекторном рывке утопающего.

— Роберт, — повторяет Джон, все еще шокированный тем, что видит.

— Ты знаешь, кто я такой? — когда он открывает рот, становится явно, что у него сломаны два верхних зуба.

Голос призрака поразительно похож на голос его сына. Тихий и мягкий. Только слегка шепелявый. Это сон. Всего лишь сон, думает Джон.

— Конечно, — отвечает он. — Конечно, сынок.

На дрожащих ногах Джон поднимается и делает несколько осторожных шагов к нему. Тот пятится к двери. Словно боясь развеять видение, Джон поднимает руку и кончиками пальцев проводит по его изувеченной щеке. Руки как будто бьет озноб. Слеза скатывается по щеке Джона, когда он наконец преодолевает тремор и обнимает Роберта.

Он не чувствует тепла его тела. Кожа Роберта холодная. От нее исходит слабый запах сырой мокрой земли. Но все равно это его сын, поэтому он прижимает его к себе. Руки Роберта неуклюже складываются на его спине, но ощущение такое, словно его обнимает бесплотное пугало. Как будто кто-то натянул кожу на скелет и сшил неумелыми стежками, чтобы все держалось.

— Не уходи, — шепчет Роберт. — Не уезжай из Дерри.

Джон разрывает эти эфемерные неестественные объятия и смотрит на него. Ему больно видеть, во что превратилось лицо его сына. Но он через силу улыбается ему и кивает.

— Конечно, я не уеду, — говорит он, кладя руку на его холодное костлявое плечо, обтянутое клоунской жилеткой, словно саваном. — Мне еще нужно…

Он не договаривает. Слова, что чуть не сорвались с его губ, причиняют слишком много боли. Мне еще нужно похоронить тебя — вот что он собирался сказать.

— Ты знаешь, кто я? — вновь повторяет Роберт свой вопрос.

Джон отвечает уже менее уверенно.

— Конечно. Я знаю.

— Тогда зачем ты позволил мне жить?

В его голосе сочетаются искренний интерес и такая же искренняя обида.

— Как ты можешь так говорить? — в изумлении спрашивает Джон.

Он опять приближается к Роберту, чтобы лучше рассмотреть лицо, скрытое в тени. Но на этот раз сын отталкивает его. Его руки словно лишены силы. Как будто от него ничего не осталось, кроме хрупкой оболочки, которая вот-вот рассыплется. Не давая Джону коснуться его вновь, Роберт разворачивается, открывает дверь и выходит. Совсем скоро он скрывается в безлунной ночи, растворяясь во тьме.

У всех призраков свои прихоти, думает Джон отстраненно. Наверное, потом я тоже их пойму.

Не зная, сколько проходит времени, Джон стоит в трейлере и вглядывается в темноту. В помещение проникает холодный ветер, приносящий с собой знакомый запах с промокших пустырей. Так пахнет на кладбищах, думает он. Так пахнет потревоженная земля из свежей могилы, в которую вот-вот опустят гроб.

Джон стоит там, может, несколько минут или несколько лет, когда вдруг садится на пол трейлера и закрывает дверь. У него не осталось ничего. Даже сил, чтобы доползти до кровати. Поэтому он засыпает прямо там, не беспокоясь ни о холодном полу, ни о чем.

Ему снятся холодные призрачные руки на своих плечах, которые ведут его по кукурузному полю. Отовсюду и из ниоткуда доносится оглушающий тревожный шелест листвы. На миг темное небо рассекает молния, и Джон видит, что мир здесь не такой, каким он его знает. И в этом сне глупец тот, кто считает, что его правда можно знать.

Просыпается Джон с головной болью, от которой ему хочется умереть. В тот же день в Дерри пропадает первый ребенок — дочь Билли Стэнхоупа.

Еще через два дня становится известно о новом похищении. Теперь это двоюродный внук судьи. В Дерри, где все так боялись, что произойдет что-то ужасное, нечто жуткое наконец происходит.

Руководствуясь абсурдными сомнениями, Джон решает отправиться в городской морг. Карнавал, который он оставляет за спиной, распадается, и сами артисты это знают. Джон объявил им, что они могут покинуть шоу в любое время, потому что он сам уже не в состоянии ни режиссировать номера, ни заниматься финансами, ни тем более выступать.

Они все хлопают его по спине, спрашивают, как он держится, и Джон всегда отвечает, что нормально. Но он держится просто никак. Единственное, чего он хочет в жизни, это чтобы Роберт вновь пришел к нему в трейлер, в любом виде, даже с этими жуткими холодными руками и разбитым лицом.

Когда Джон приезжает в центр Дерри и видит всех этих людей, которые ходят по улицам, как ни в чем не бывало, его вновь накрывает волна ненависти и боли. Роберт был таким хорошим парнем, у него вся жизнь была впереди. Он не заслужил умереть там, на свалке, между старым холодильником и какой-то развалюхой за неделю до своего двадцать седьмого дня рождения.

Джон даже останавливается в переулке, неподалеку от рыбного магазина, пока вонь не помогает ему притупить эту отвратительное чувство до знакомой давящей злости. Только тогда он наконец собирается и продолжает путь.

В морге Джону сообщают, что в Дерри нет крематория, но он есть в Бангоре. И они могут организовать подходящий автомобиль, если потребуется. Таким образом Джон выясняет, что тело Роберта все еще находится там же, где и раньше, и он мысленно отчитывает сам себя. Чего он ожидал? Он уже совсем сходит с ума от тех старых воспоминаний о своей жене. Но нет, здесь все просто. Пусть эти напичканные дерьмом сукины дети сами разбираются со своими похищенными. Когда все формальности по поводу кремации будут улажены, ему тут больше делать нечего.

Джон выходит из здания на свежий воздух, который не приносят облегчения, и с удивлением, которое пробивается сквозь мрачные мысли, обнаруживает, что за углом его караулит Шон Роджерс. Джон узнает парня и вздыхает. Еще одного сожаления в этот день он не выдержит. Господи, ну, конечно, они все ему сочувствуют. Но как же Джону тяжело их выслушивать. Ведь даже если бы они одновременно собрались все вместе и стали плакать, сына бы это ему не вернуло.

— Мистер Грэй, — зовет его Шон, опасливо оглядываясь по сторонам. — Вы не против, если мы немного пройдемся?

Оказывается, этот мальчишка не пытается ему посочувствовать, и Джон говорит, что не против. Он замечает, что тот чем-то обеспокоен. Шон постоянно смотрит назад, словно за ним следят. На ходу он нервно сжимает полы своего давно помятого и неподходящего для теперешней погоды пиджака песочного цвета, который когда-то явно был одним из его лучших нарядов.

— Что ты хочешь сказать, Шон? — спрашивает он.

— Я просто… — Шон чешет затылок и нервно улыбается. — Вы слышали о тех пропавших детях?

Джон кивает. Пока они выходят с оживленной улицы к переулку, который в конце концов перетекает в парк, Джон исподтишка рассматривает его. Шон кажется слишком молодым. У него красивый загар холеного городского парня и такая же одежда. На первый взгляд Шон похож на типичного любимого всеми родственниками золотого мальчика, гордость семьи и все такое. Но что-то в нем все-таки есть помимо этого, что, должно быть, привлекло к нему Роберта.

Ему не слишком приятно думать о том, чем они занимались с его сыном. Когда Джон заподозрил впервые, он был удивлен, но со временем как-то свыкся. Портить отношения с сыном из-за того, что он делает нечто необычное, при этому не причиняя никому вред, довольно глупо. Какими бы неправильными действия Роберта ему ни казались, это его действия. Хотя бы за это Джон может себя не винить.

— Эти два ребенка — внук судьи и дочка Билли Стэнхоупа, — говорит Шон и тут же словно исправляет себя. — Вы знали, что Роберт никому не нравился в городе? Это странно, да? Казалось бы, он такой… Безобидный. Но когда я впервые увидел его, то подумал, что мне такой человек будет не по душе.

Его голос срывается в конце. Джон видит, что парень уже готов заплакать, и его самого передергивает. Что-то очень знакомое есть в его мыслях. Он ведь сам так когда-то думал о Саре. Но нет, это же глупость.

Он останавливается и заставляет Шона притормозить. Они уже на территории парка, поэтому он свободно разворачивает его к себе лицом и говорит:

— Все нормально, Шон.

Тот смотрит себе на ботинки, его губы шевелятся, но с них не срывается ни звука. Джон осторожно касается его предплечий, полагая, что это успокоит его. Когда Шон наконец поднимает на него глаза, Джон замечает, что они покраснели и опухли, так контрастируя с его красивыми чертами лица. Он уже плакал до этого. И много.

— Я знал, что они собираются что-то сделать с Робертом, — признается он вдруг. — Отец хвалился в ту ночь после карнавала, что Билли с ребятами найдут способ проучить его. Но я не думал, что… Я хотел предупредить его, но мой отец постоянно был дома. Он хотел, чтобы я сидел с ним, пока…

Его подбородок подрагивает, словно он борется с подступающими слезами. Джон отпускает его, и Шон опять отворачивается. Он закрывает глаза рукой и мотает головой.

— Ничего, это не твоя вина, — говорит Джон, хотя ему приходится заставлять себя произносить эти слова.

Потому что на самом деле он так не считает. Если бы золотой мальчик Шон отрастил яйца и сбежал от отца предупредить своего друга, Роберт скорее всего был бы жив. Но Джон пытается избавиться от этих мыслей, войти в положение Шона и убедить себя, что он и в самом деле не виноват. Виноваты только те, кто подкараулил Роберта на свалке. Этот Билли как там.

Вдруг Джон вспоминает слова парня, которые он поначалу не принял всерьез. В них есть что-то такое, что связывает это все воедино.

— Ты сказал, что пропала дочь Билли Стэн… Одного из тех, кто избил Роберта? — спрашивает он.

Шон поднимает на него свой болезненный заплаканный взгляд и вытирает глаза рукавом, заставляя кожу только сильнее покраснеть.

— Да. И внук судьи, — говорит он и, когда произносит следующую фразу, его голос становится безжизненным. — У меня есть младшая сестра, мистер Грэй. Может, мой отец последний мудак, а я не лучше него, но она этого не заслужила.

Джон нервно выдыхает, не зная, что ему сказать. Он ведь никогда не считал правдой всю ту чушь, которая якобы происходила с его женой и его сыном. Всему, что он видел, можно было найти вполне рациональное объяснение. Но что если хотя бы на одно мгновение допустить, что его собственные глаза ему не лгали?

— Значит, приглядывай за ней, — говорит он на всякий случай.

— Я видел его во сне. Но это был не сон. Он сказал мне смотреть и ждать. Он хочет, чтобы мы боялись, — шепчет Шон. — Он хочет довести нас.

Джону стоило бы удивиться. Но в своем состоянии он забывает об этом, ведь разговор о мстительных духах уже не кажется ему странным. Он сам слишком много о них думал, чтобы теперь промолчать.

— Береги свою сестру, Шон. Но что бы ты ни думал, это не Роберт. Роберт мертв. Можешь сходить в морг и убедиться.

Он оставляет Шона одного и направляется к машине. Ему пора возвращаться туда, где разваливается на части его карнавал. Он не верит или не знает во что верит, но ему кажется, что пока он едет там, по пустой дороге мимо пустоши, кто-то за ним наблюдает.

В ту ночь в беспокойном одиночестве он видит странный сон.


	7. Chapter 7

Здесь, внизу, его новое королевство. Империя иллюзий и тайных снов, обратившихся в реальность. Наконец-то свершившаяся мрачная мечта, которая пряталась в темноте слишком долго. И хотя ему теперь это не важно, он всегда возбужден. Не в том обычном смысле, как его понимают люди. Это скорее психическое состояние — никаких перепадов настроения, упадка сил или сомнений. Он словно один большой оголенный нерв, который впитывает в себя все, что происходит в городе.

К трупу мальчика, который лежит в луже лицом вверх, подбегает крыса. Ее длинные усы шевелятся, когда она нюхает ладонь ребенка. На руке, рядом с отметинами от его когтей, запекшаяся кровь. Он отбрасывает крысу одним быстрым движением и слышит, как та с писком приземляется где-то дальше в темноте трубы.

Он наклоняется к ребенку, вспоминая, как легко было заманить его там, на улице, при свете дня, возможно, всего в нескольких кварталах от дома его любящих мамы и папы.

— Я пришел в город с карнавала, — говорит он мальчишке. — Чтобы позвать тебя и всех твоих друзей в цирк. И я устрою так, чтобы вы бесплатно полетали на чертовом колесе. Ты хочешь полетать, малыш?

В руке он держит тот самый шарик, который всегда нравился детям. Позади него обрыв, спускающийся в зловонную реку Кендускиг. Мальчик зачарованно подходит к нему и протягивает руку, чтобы взять шарик. Он улыбается и ждет. Пусть мальчишка подойдет сам, пусть сделает первый шаг.

Когда пальцы ребенка касаются шарика, он хватает его за руку. Острые когти прорывают кожу и намертво впиваются в плоть. Мальчик вопит во всю силу своих легких, пока монстр в клоунском наряде тащит его вниз по склону. Когти вонзаются все глубже и глубже, оставляя глубокие борозды. Горячая кровь льется по его руке, быстро остывая в прохладе этого осеннего дня. Ребенок не успевает перебирать ногами и валится на колени. Оставшееся расстояние до сточной трубы он тянет за собой вырывающегося и вопящего мальчика, впиваясь когтями в его изувеченную руку до самой кости.

Второй рукой тот пытается отбиваться, но ему все равно. С каждым криком, с каждым воплем ужаса он становится только сильнее и больше самим собой. Пока наконец не насытившись его страхом, он не впивается ребенку в шею своими острыми зубами. Он не пьет кровь, но ему нравится, как она толчками заливает его лицо, пока сердце не прекращает биться.

Дальше это уже просто холодный труп в канализации, у которого топчется крыса. Но он сыграет свою роль в достижении большей цели. Этот мальчик станет первой ступенью, которую он возведет на пути к своему трону. К своему алтарю в честь самого себя из криков и костей.

Это не месть. Ему стоит быть благодарным. Но что заставляет его скалится в хищной улыбке, показывая острые зубы, так это то, что те парни, которые убили Роберта, добились своего. Они считали его педерастом, но теперь ни у холодного тела, лежащего в морге, ни у того, кто всегда был в тени, не осталось ни капли сексуального желания. Теперь в нем только ненависть, голод и разрывающий его изнутри хохот.

Он вволю смеется, и его смех, умножаясь в тесной трубе, напоминает истеричный визг. Теперь они получат то, чего хотели. Наконец-то он даст им все!

Иногда они будут забывать. Они будут жить и создавать семьи в этом городе, но даже в самые светлые дни где-то в мрачном углу их сознания будет гнить воспоминание о нем. Будет отравлять жизни каждого из них, тем самым превращая весь город в концентрированный эликсир чистого первобытного страха. Жители Дерри будут видеть кошмарные сны чуть чаще, чем в других местах, вот и все. Точно так же, как кошмарный сон о клоуне, трупе и крысе этой ночью увидит Джонатан Грэй. Может, он и не его отец, а отец Роберта, но они слишком много времени провели рядом. Нужно же ему послать весть о себе.

Две недели он выживает, упиваясь нарастающим над ним ужасом. Он пока слаб и нуждается в обильной кормежке. Ему нужны силы, чтобы старая форма не взяла верх, но он справится.

Из своей паучьей норы он вылезает наружу, чтобы пожелать доброго пути уходящему карнавалу. Он рад их отъезду. Он не будет скучать ни по Джону с его нытьем, ни по Роберту, который и так прожил на двадцать два года дольше положенного. Но в нем еще слишком много Грэя, чтобы не помахать им рукой.

Вереница запыленных трейлеров, нагруженных барахлом, как навьюченные волы, выезжает с пустыря к трассе. Он сам, словно новый житель Дерри, стоит у группы собравшихся зевак, которые пришли проводить карнавал. Они смотрят зачарованно, не понимая, насколько слепы.

Он может коснуться любого из них, стоит вытянуть руку, но праздные взгляды людей обращены вслед удаляющимся машинам. Вдруг в тишине раздается тихий голос ребенка, девочки с красными ленточками на запястьях:

— Мама, мама, смотри, они забыли забрать его с собой! — девочка дергает мать за рукав.

Ее палец бесцеремонно устремляется на человека в клоунском костюме, ленточки взмывают вверх за рукой. Мама девочки бросает взгляд за спину и тут же отворачивается.

— Хватит шутить, дорогая, — бормочет она.

На открытом радостном лице ребенка появляется сомнение. Но человек в клоунском костюме улыбается ей, и она беззаботно улыбается в ответ. Он наклоняется и подносит к губам палец, показывая, что она должна молчать. Девочка отражает его движение с застенчивым хихиканьем.

Он протягивает руку к ней и делает несколько взмахов по направлению к себе, подзывая ее. Его яркие помпоны вторят выверенным резким движениям. Девочка бросает свою маму и подходит к нему. Ленточки мчатся вслед за ней четырьмя алыми хвостами, словно она воздушный змей, которого вот-вот подхватит поток ветра и унесет по своей прихоти.

— Не грусти, милая, — говорит человек в костюме клоуна и безобидно щелкает ее по веснушчатому носу.

Девочка хихикает, показывая крошечные молочные зубы.

— Меня зовут Пеннивайз. И я остался для того, чтобы такие хорошие малышки, как ты, не грустили, когда карнавал уедет, — он протягивает ей свою руку, одетую в перчатку. — Ты же хочешь, чтобы карнавал был каждый день?

Она кивает.

— Тогда будем дружить! — говорит он. — Хватайся!

Девочка вкладывает свою маленькую теплую ладонь в его. Ощущение странное, словно она касается пустой формы, которая при одном неловком движении, обратится в прах. Пеннивайз наклоняется и целует тыльную сторону ее ладони своими красными, как те ленточки, губами. Девочка застенчиво заливается краской и делает короткий неумелый реверанс.

Но когда Пеннивайз выпрямляется и сжимает ее ладонь, его рука кажется очень сильной. Настолько, что ей становится больно. Она раскрывает рот, чтобы позвать маму, но Пеннивайз закрывает его второй такой же невесомой, словно несуществующей, ладонью. Она чувствует странный запах, исходящий от него, напоминающий аромат гниющих листьев после долгих осенних дождей.

Она пытается освободиться, но ничего не выходит. Выпученные глаза девочки отчаянно впиваются в спины безразличных к ее борьбе взрослых. Она тянется рукой к плащу мужчины, который стоит ближе всего к ней, задевает ткань кончиками пальцев, и никак не может ухватиться.

— Обещаю, ты больше не будешь грустить, — говорит Пеннивайз вкрадчивым тихим голосом.

Она мычит ему в ладонь и отчаянно отбивается локтями. Но сильные руки тащат ее прочь.

— Ты же хочешь полетать, не так ли?

Она бьется руками и ногами. Пеннивайз сжимает ее еще крепче, вот-вот собираясь пустить в ход когти.

— Я отведу тебя туда, где все летают, — обещает он.

И когда мама девочки оборачивается в следующий раз, она не находит ничего, кроме брошенной красной ленточки среди посеревшей травы.


End file.
